Light as a Snow's Shadow
by Luna Light Firefall
Summary: Royal Makira, a child of a prominent family, transfers to Ouran for unknown reasons. No one knows who Royal is, not even Kyoya. Welcome to the new adventures of the Host Club and thier newest member. An OC x ? tale filled with mystery, longing, and comedy
1. Welcome to the Insane Asylum

**

* * *

**

I thank you all in advance for checking this fanfiction out and reading it over! Please read and review it, for it would be much appreciated. Oh right the disclaimer...DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own all of my OCs and the plot in this story.

**Later Luna**

* * *

Running throughout the halls of this school seemed to be similar to running through a maze in a topiary; I keep ending up in the same place every time

Running throughout the halls of this school seemed to be similar to running through a maze in a topiary; I keep ending up in the same place every time. However, I wish it was a maze in the topiary because I could stop this endless cycle of aggravation on my part just by running through the bushes and creating my own exit. I scanned the hall for a room that might actually have people occupying it.

_This school is too pristine for my tastes but anything is better than that school that father owns. Actually, both of them are quite awful I am not to sure that this school isn't a loony bin as well. _

I could not help but shudder at the mere thought of attending one of those insane asylums. _I should at least attempt to not be late for my meeting with the superintendent. Here people people people. Here people. Come on people. _

Somehow, I could not believe that I was talking to myself but since it was in the safe confines of my own mind, I more or less shrugged it off. _It is not as if people can read what I am thinking, right? _

I stopped my inner monologue because I heard laughter and gasps. Walking towards the familiar sounds of actual humans conversing, I smirked to myself knowing that my aggravation was going to end. I stopped at the large doors, firmly placed my hand on the gold handles, and took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal…

No one.

I peered my head into the room and took a step inside. Making sure that there was absolutely no one was in the room by looking in every closet and under every desk, I quietly sighed to myself,

"I could have sworn that I heard voices. Maybe it is I that needs to go to the loony bin. Oh wait, I am already here!"

I grunted in disgust and pulled on the sleeves on my powder blue suit jacket. _What can I say this uniform is too girly and it itches. Not to mention that it is one hundred degrees out and people are still in long sleeves! _

I laid on the large desk in the front and placed my arms behind my head. It was not even five minutes of silence before I heard a creak in the floorboards. I quickly shot up in surprise to see a girl with dark reddish gold hair with a huge pink ribbon on the back of her head staring at me. _Never mind my uniform, the girl's uniform looks like a yellow version of the Michelin man in the form of a dress._

"Do you—"

Sadly, I was cut off immediately by her quickly examining me and commenting to herself. After about a minute of awkward examination she finally stated,

"You might achieve more moe' status if your uniform wasn't so big."

_Thank you captain obvious. _Yes, it is true that my uniform was about three or four sizes too big but Ouran made a mistake in the size of my uniform when they sent it to me. Therefore, it is not my fault that my pores do not effervesce with moe'. _Wait... Moe'? Oh dammit, she is one of those dating sim girls isn't she?_

"I am terribly sorry, but I do not know your name fine young woman."

She just nodded her head and smiled to herself. She cleared her throat and flipped her hair before answering me.

"I am Houshakuji Renge and you are?"

I rubbed the back of my head in thought and ultimately I took too long and she came up with her own answer,

"So you do not have a name? Oh, you are just like well; I do not know someone without a name but I think that you are fine. I think that it is better that girls do not know your name for you shall be the mysterious loner in the corner of the room!"

I could not help but snicker at the sheer insanity that was spewing from her mouth and into the air.

"Pardon my laughing Houshakuji-san, but I must get going. I trust that I shall see you again I suppose?"

She gave a look like she not even effected by my sudden escape from her clutches. She walked with me out of the room and smiled as she gave her farewell.

"I suppose I guess. Later No-name-san."

She quickly walked away in a hurry and I went on my way in the bright hallway. I know that I should have asked her to tell me where the superintendent's office is in this maze of a school but something tells me I really do not want to be alone with her. Anyway, I think that since I am already a half hour late what is another hour or so at this point.

I walked along the corridors running my hands on the walls avoiding the plants and the paintings. I heard that laugher and gasps echo through the hallways so I tried the very next door I saw to see if there was another person in the building besides me.

I placed my hands on the gold handles on the large wooden doors. _Having the metal be warm on the handles must be a good sign. Hang on…_I looked to the nameplate on the upper right-hand side to see if was actually walking into a washroom or something of that nature. I quietly mumbled the name on the plaque aloud,

"Third Music Room? I did not think that this school was full of bands but I guess this school is not so bad after all. Here goes nothing."

I pulled both of the doors open at once and all I could see was a shroud of red rose petals…

* * *

**That I am afraid is all that I have for now. Just to tell everyone this is going to be an OCx? story and just to put all rumors aside it is NOT Renge it is not even a--oppsie can't tell you all that, would destroy the point of the story. Ah well...I hope that everyone reviews and I shall thank everyone in advance again for reviewing. Strawberries to all of you who read and review! **

**Later Luna Light Firefall**


	2. Today is Stare At Other People Day

I pulled both of the doors open at once and all I could see was a shroud of red rose petals…

I pulled both of the doors open at once and all I could see was a shroud of red rose petals…

After the shroud of red rose petals subsided, all I could see was seven men in traditional Japanese garb. There were two blonde-haired people, two with blackish hair, one brown-haired person, and a set of identical twins with orange hair. Almost within an instant, the littlest blonde haired boy of about maybe seven or eight came up to me and pulled on my sleeve.

"Welcome to the Host Club I am Honey and this…" The boy climbed onto the shoulders of the tallest stoic boy before continuing, "Is Takashi but you can call him Mori."

"Uh…Hi, I guess."

I said while placing my hands in my pockets. Another boy of seventeen came over and stared at me like that Renge girl did. _Is today 'Let's Stare at Other People Day' or what?_

"What are you exactly?"

"Would you like the simple answer or the more complex one?"

The boy of seventeen with blonde hair and purple eyes looked at me as if I was insane, "Moreover, who are you to ask such a question to a person to whom you do not know?"

I could see that in the corner of my eye the other boy who had black hair and glasses pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He did not pay to much attention to me after that.

Turning my attention to the blond haired boy in front of me, I could see that he was attempting to find an answer to what I had asked. I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead brushing the wisps of hair out of my eyes.

"Game, set, and match." The blonde boy went into the corner and crouched down in woe and defeat. He crouched there twirling his finger on the hard granite floor and his kimono collar covering the sides of his face. I scanned the room and got the attention of the second smallest boy in the room with short brown hair and girly eyes. "You there, what is your name?"

Caught off guard, he answered with a slight delay and nervousness in his voice.

"Fujioka Haruhi."

The feminine undertone in his voice peeked my interest slightly, was this person not the gender that I originally thought._ Is Haruhi a boy or a girl? He looks like a girl, and sounds like a girl you know what they say he must be a she. Or, so I think anyway._

"Fujioka-san, do you know where the superintendent's office is around here?"

He/she shrugged and answered,

"Sorry but I have not been here for too long myself. However, I think that Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai might know where it is."

Before I could even ask whom on earth were these two people, my pocket started to blare Zetsubo Bully by Maximum the Hormone.

"Gotta go!"

I ran out of the room into the hallway, leaving the six boys and the Haruhi person who I think is a she. Looking onto the screen of my black cell phone, which was vibrating in the palm of my hand, I saw that in red lettering it read, "Brother". I did not want to speak with my younger brother and get an ear full of attitude. I flipped the phone open and quickly shut it before wandering the halls of this insane asylum again.


	3. Figure It Out

Back in the Third Music Room (3rd POV)

Tamaki after the stranger came in walked over to my desk with those damn watery eyes of his. Kyoya tilted his glasses and asked,

"You want to know about that stranger just now right?"

He nodded his head and the water from his eyes disappeared. As Kyoya was quickly typing in the description of the mysterious stranger into his family's special search engine Tamaki started to ramble about this stranger.

"Who exactly were they? I know that it is a boy, but the uniform was too big. There was also that braid like thing in the back of his head, and he was small like that character that Honey cosplayed as last week, what was his name again?"

"We cosplayed as the characters from Full Metal Alchemist so I assume that you are thinking about that character, Edward Elric. You are saying that this stranger is about five feet two or so?"

"Yes and there were those eyes of his they were dark like yours but they were blue, not black. Though that hat could make my guess wrong…Anyway, he looks like he could be a host but he has a horrible attitude."

Kyoya typed all the information that Tamaki gave me in addition to the information that he collected himself. Kyoya figured that he was about Haruhi's age and that he was of a rich family. (Kyoya did not hear about Ouran accepting another scholarship student and if he did not hear of it, let us just say it did not happen.) As for other things like guessing his origin, I figured that he was part Japanese since his mastery of the language is like a true Japanese boy. Kyoya tapped the enter button on the keyboard a few seconds later and awaited the search results.

He sat back and watched the chaos that normally happens with the club. Tamaki is the leader after all and stupid antics usually follow the idiot around. Kyoya heard the speakers on my laptop give off a ding noise and turned his eyes to see the results of the search.

The screen read in large black bolded letters,

"There are **0** results for your search."

**Zero.**

There were zero results? How could that be? The Ohtori Family Computer Search Network (OFCSN for short) has information on everyone in the world. This means that either this person's family was extremely powerful and was able to hide his identity, or that something that Kyoya typed in was wrong.

Although the second was extremely unlikely, Kyoya spent the rest of the time at the club attempting to find the identity of this mysterious stranger. He tried a multitude of hair and eye colors, not to mention changing the origins to every logical possibility in the world, and he even changed the gender just to prove if this was a case of mistaken gender. Every single time he got the same answer,

"There are **0** results for your search."

Kyoya let his head fall heavily on his desk beside the laptop. It was in the next second that Tamaki's cell phone blared, "Sakura Kiss". He did not pay much attention to what his blond idiot friend was saying but he noticed the fact that Tamaki went from his normal happy-go-lucky nature to a more serious one. However, as soon as he shut his cell phone, that hyperactive side came back as he bounded towards the table that Kyoya was sitting at.

"Mother! We need to go to the superintendent's office at once!"

Tamaki, being well, Tamaki, grabbed Kyoya's arm and proceeded to drag him to the superintendent's office at hyper speed. Since Kyoya was being dragged by the arm, he did not feel the need to even attempt to ask his friend why they needed to go to the office of his father immediately with such haste.

Tamaki ran so fast that they were at his father's office within five minutes. When Kyoya was finally let go he stood on the side opposite of Tamaki in front of the desk of Yuzuru Souh. When both boys stopped moving, Mr. Souh cleared his throat and spun his computer monitor around so that the boys could see.

"We have a new student coming here to Ouran. He should have been here over an hour ago, but I am afraid that he might have gotten lost on campus here. His name is Roy and he will be going into class 2-A. I am afraid that he is very small for his age and we do not have a picture of him on file yet. However, on the paperwork that his parents turned in he has blonde hair and dark blue eyes."

As soon as Mr. Souh gave his description of the new student, he immediately knew who the stranger that came into the clubroom was. _Roy, huh. I will have to look into the details later, _Kyoya thought to himself.

"I was wondering if you could look for him on campus and bring him back here."

"We will, sir."

Kyoya answered for the both of them.

Tamaki gave a small bow to his father and walked to the left-hand side of the door. Kyoya followed suit but he stood to the right ready to grab the handle. However, as soon as they got to the door again, the handle turned.

Normal POV

After about three hours of being lost, I finally found the superintendent's office. I felt that I was the happiest that I have ever been when I found the elusive door to the office that I have been striving to find. I placed my hand on the gold plated handle and turned it. In my excitement, I opened it with force not really paying attention to the groan that followed from the other side of the door I stepped in and gave a small yet gentle bow.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Mr.Souh."

I turned to see that I was not the only one in the room. There was a boy about my age maybe a year older, with jet-black hair and dark grey eyes hidden behind wire-framed glasses. He was about five feet ten and had about eight inches on me he gave a polite nod and shut the door for me. I looked using my peripheral vision to see a slightly taller boy with blonde hair and violet eyes smashed into the wall behind the door. _So that is where the groan came from. Oops._

"It is quite alright, Roy-san. Let me introduce you to my son, Tamaki Souh and his friend Kyoya Ohtori."

As soon as the name Tamaki Souh flew out of Mr. Souh's mouth, the blonde popped up and gave a bow in my general direction. "These boys shall be your guide for school tomorrow and for the next couple of days they shall help you with anything that you need. I personally welcome you to Ouran, Roy-san."

I gave another bow and walked towards the desk to give Mr. Souh a handshake. He gladly shook my hand with a firm grip and motioned for me to leave with the two boys.

The two did not stay long for, they said that they had to return to their club duties but invited me to come by their clubroom after school so they could show me around. I thanked them and accepted their proposal before walking to the parking lot where my driver, Paul, awaited. Paul opened the door to my family's long black limousine before asking,

"Where to, young master Roy?"

I gave a polite nod towards Paul and answered,

"Home so that I can arrive back before "it" gets home."

Sitting in the back of the limousine with my feet propped up; I was able to think about the day's events.

_First day at Ouran and I have experienced being in an insane asylum and people with staring problems…I suppose that this school won't be too boring after all._

* * *

** I thank all of you who are still reading this story and I would like to especially thank those of you who have this story on alert! I ask that all of you please review so that I know if there are mistakes or you are confused at some juncture within this story. Please review!**

** Thank You!**

**Luna L. Firefall**


	4. Twins?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...Sadly... I do however own Roy and family. Have fun!

* * *

The next day……

I awoke to the sound of Lu: Na by Gackt coming from my alarm clock. I whacked it off the end table in my normal morning routine. Unlike the normal routine where the clock keeps going with the rock song, it abruptly stopped with a large crack. I got out of bed and examined the remains. _Dammit…It broke. Oh well, I will have to get Paul to pick up one while I am at Ouran. What time am I supposed to be there again? _

I looked at the clock on the wall and calculated how much time I had to get ready. _Ten minus seven take away two…Judging for traffic, if I am lucky, I have less than a minute._

A normal person at this realization would leap out of bed, run around like a chicken with its head cut off and forget something crucial like their term paper or their book bag. Me? If I do that I would be an idiot, I am not an idiot therefore I will take my time and not worry about something as stupid as being late. _Besides, everyone knows that there is school time and real world time. School time is always slow by five minutes or so._

I strolled down the black marble steps of the mansion to find that only three paces behind me was **it. **I got down to the bottom of the steps and stopped to let **it **by. I saw the flash of long hair similar to mine pass by only to stop in front of me.

I glared at the much taller version of myself taking note of the small differences between us. He was not only much taller but his hair is pulled back in a low ponytail and is a few shades darker. His eyes match our father who has hunter green eyes whereas mine match our mother who has dark blue. My attention turned to the green military style uniform adorned with many medals and ribbons, which actually fits him. I have the powder blue Ouran uniform, which is actually his size, but I wear it since father does not want to bother with the person who will not inherit the family fortune.

It seems odd that although we have drastic height differences (**It **is taller than me by at least a foot) that we are twins but most people think that I am just younger than him so that is the reason why father decided that he would inherit the family finances and not me. I am only two minutes older than **it** but father still doesn't care about that since I look like the younger sibling anyway. **It** proceeded to give me a shove before walking out the door with Ryan (our other family driver).

A few seconds after **it **left I got in the car and headed to Ouran with Paul who tried to make small talk with me.

"Young master, I was wondering why you and your brother act like children towards each other."

I sighed and flung my legs on the back of the seat in front of me. _Oh, it is only because he wishes that I was not alive and that I act in the matter he thinks I should. _I ultimately decided not to give that answer to Paul,

"I do not know, moreover I do not care about my brother anyway."

Paul dropped the subject because we were at the gates of Ouran.

"Have a wonderful day, Young Master."

I got out and slung my bag over my left shoulder giving a small wave to Paul as my thanks for the ride.

In the Classroom….

I stood outside the doors of a classroom attempting to peer into the small window slightly above my head. _Why do I have to be so short…Why did my brother get all the height in the family? Where is a stepladder when I need one? Stupid genes…_I got on the tips of my toes to see but with no luck in sight. It was in the next moment when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the boy with black hair and glasses from yesterday. _What was his name again? Wait…he is one of the Ohtori boys isn't he? Father spoke about them at one point but I forget the specific names. _

"Good morning Ohtori-san and how are you?"

_When in doubt go with the last name. _He shook my hand and calmly answered,

"Good morning to you as well. I am fine, are you trying to see if this was the right classroom or not Roy-san?"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. The Ohtori boy just smirked and pointed to the nameplate above the door which read, "1-A".

"That would be the most obvious answer now wouldn't it?"

I answered. He opened the door and motioned for me to come with him into homeroom. He got a seat in the back of the room and flipped open his laptop and began typing away. I wandered around the near empty room stopping at the front of the room and sat on the windowsill. While looking out the window, I noticed something strange…No one was in the courtyard and no one was arriving through the gates of Ouran.

"You are wondering why people aren't arriving and there are only two people in this room."

_Does this person read minds or what?_ I turned to him and shrugged my shoulders,

"Yes but how did you know that?"

He did not take his eyes off his laptop nor did he stop typing. He just simply kept on talking,

"It was written on your face. Anyway, why are you an hour early for school anyway?"

"So you are answering a question with another question? You really do not want to start that with me. I was Guildensternin _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead _just a few months ago. Shall we have a go?" Ohtori stopped what he was doing and shut his laptop. I took that as a sign that he was going to play and began," Why do you want to know why I am early?"

"Then why are you not answering such a simple question?"

"Do you really need to know the answer?"

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"Which question are you referring to?"

"The first one."

"Statement. Two- love. Why are you able to read people so well?"

Kyoya realized that he slipped and sighed in disappointment. _I am surprised he lasted this long, most people lose on the first statement. Let me see if he'll mess up again since he's off his high horse now._

"Why are your thoughts on your face?"

"How is that a logical question?"

"Where within the confines of this conversation is that appropriate?"

"What was that?"

"Do you want me to repeat that?"

"Repeat what?"

"Do I want you to repeat the start of the second match?"

"When do you want me to repeat that?"

"Are you ever going to repeat what you said?"

"When are you going to stop with that particular line of questions?"

"Ok, Can you think of something else?"

"Why?"

"What is your full name, Roy-san_?_"

"Why?"

"Repeat. Tie, Two-Two. Are you ready to give up, now, Roy-san?"

Apparently the game lasted so long that as soon as I said that the bell rang for homeroom to start. I was getting tired of playing anyway. As everyone rushed into homeroom I went to the front of the room to speak with the professor about my books and classes. She then took it upon herself to announce to the class about my arrival.

"Class! I would like to introduce you all to our new student. This is Roy-san, he looks young, but he really is a second year. Please give him a warm welcome."

The class responded with murmurs and whispers as I turned to the professor. "Oh, you will be sitting next to Kyoya-san in the back. Kyoya, please raise your hand for me." The boy with glasses complied with the teacher's request and raised his hand slightly. _Kyoya-san, so that is your name._

I silently walked to my seat and saw that a pile of textbooks was already on my desk. I looked around the room to see that most people did not have their books out on their desks. I quickly placed all the textbooks into my black messenger bag being careful not to crush my laptop. The professor began to prattle on about some ancient history of the world I think it was something about Africa. I paid no attention to class after that, I did not need to nor did I want to. I just let my mind wander to a far off place away from the harshness of reality.

At this point, I just wonder what is going to happen after school today…

* * *

**Hello everyone! I thank everyone who is still reading this story. I normally do not update one day after another but since I got my first review for this story..I had to post another chapter! - Thanks kamiam714 for reviewing by the way. :)**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone still likes what is happening so far. It is hard to believe that I wrote four chapters in a month! I wish that anyone who reads reviews as well!**

**Strawberries for all who review! Thanks again!**

**Later**

**Luna L. Firefall  
**


	5. The Potential Host

****

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own Ouran High School (Bisco Hatori-sensei got it first) I do own Roy and family in addition to the plot of this story.

**Enjoy!**

At the Third Music Room After school….

Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey were having a normal day in the clubroom. Tamaki was the most popular host entertaining at least twenty girls at a time. (There is a reason why he is the host club king you know.) Honey was eating at least his weight in cake while Mori kept an eye on him and the twins were doing the brotherly love charade. Haruhi, the natural rookie, made small talk with some of the girls and finally Kyoya sat to the side of all the action typing into his laptop again.

Tamaki called from his couch to Kyoya,

"Mother, when is Roy-san coming?"

Kyoya kept on typing, paying no attention to the Host King. Tamaki took it upon himself to come over to Kyoya's desk to try again. "Mother…Do you know when Roy-san is coming here?"

Kyoya did not stop typing but obliged his friend with an answer,

"Soon."

Haruhi hearing the conversation almost asked the obvious question but Kaoru and Hikaru beat her to the punch.

"Who is Roy, Milord?"

Tamaki went on one of his well-known rants,

"He is a new student from our class. He has long blonde hair and dark blue piercing eyes and he is small only a little bit taller than Haruhi. I think that he'll be perfect for the Host Club!"

Haruhi put all the pieces of information that Tamaki gave in his description together in her mind. The image of the stranger from yesterday popped into her mind causing her to state the obvious.

"Wasn't that the stranger that tore you a new one the other day?"

Tamaki thought about it and then it hit him like a bag of bricks. The memory of yesterday played in his famous inner mind theater.

Tamaki Inner Mind Theater Starts in….

3

2

1

…..

"What are you exactly?"

Tamaki asked in a style similar to the old Wild West movies. The stranger (Roy) acting in the same manner tilted his hat and gave Tamaki his answer.

"Would you like the simple answer or the more complex one?"

Tamaki looked like Roy was insane and Roy pulled out a large super squirter gun and got it ready. Right as he aimed to take fire at Tamaki, he continued speaking, "Moreover, who are you to ask such a question to a person to whom you do not know?"

Roy's words acted like bullets as Tamaki was slowly pinned to the ground by all the words in Roy's statement. Tamaki was trying to find an answer to the question that Roy asked. Meanwhile, Roy walked slowly towards the blonde haired boy and aimed right at his head with the water gun.

In true evil villain fashion, Roy taunted Tamaki by flipping the stray wisps of hair out of his face dramatically.

"Game, set, and match." Roy said as he fired a small stream of water onto Tamaki's face. Tamaki laid there in defeat as Roy walked up to Haruhi (who was dressed like a Southern belle.) "You there, what is your name?"

Haruhi answered shyly,

"Fujioka Haruhi."

Roy took Haruhi by the hand and dipped her just because Tamaki could not do anything—

End of Tamaki Inner Mind Theater

"Milord! Get out of your head for a moment!"

The twins called out to their leader who was not completely there. Tamaki shook his head and gave a sigh of relief before motioning for the twins to continue. "If he was so rude, why would you think that he would make a good host?"

Kyoya took the initiative to answer the question,

"It wasn't his idea in the first place. We need to prepare for when Mori and Honey graduate by adding more hosts."

All the hosts thought about it for a bit before Honey asked,

"Then why not add on a first year? He is in your grade; won't he graduate by the end of next year?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose,

"I know that. We need quality hosts and in any event having another member to the host club no matter what year is to our benefit. Besides, he's a new type according to our manager."

As soon as her name was uttered, large engines working at full power boomed throughout the room, and the sound of cackling laughter echoed over it.

"My, my, what is this? Are you guys talking about the Ice Type I met yesterday?"

Kyoya cleared his throat before continuing,

"Just to be clear, adding Roy is not my idea either, it was hers."

Hikaru thought about what the term "Ice Type" could be so he asked,

"How is he the 'Ice Type'?"

Renge began to cackle again and took a seat beside Haruhi on the couch,

"Though his looks are typical of a foreigner who has fair hair and dark sapphire eyes, he is not loud or obnoxious like someone we know…He is actually an ice cold loner with a tongue as cold as the Antarctic but as he speaks the emotions surface and his cold exterior melts just for a girl! The ideal that a woman can warm his heart and save him from a cold lonely death is full of moe! He is perfect! If he only had a uniform that fit him properly."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the Third Music Room door. Renge stood up and straitened her dress before striding towards the source of the knocking. She cleared her throat before pulling the large wood door open to reveal little Roy.

"Ah, No-Name-san! How are you this afternoon?"

Roy gave a small glare but smirked while offering his hand for her.

"You are Houshakuji-san, am I mistaken? Though a woman like you is often hard to forget, my dear."

Sparkles seemed to frame Roy's face as Renge smiled at him. Tamaki taking notice towards this interesting discovery ran over to see if his eyes failed him. It was true, Roy was sparkling as a true host would and he even had roses too though his were pale green. As soon as Roy saw the blonde host king, he stepped away from Renge and put his hands in his pockets.

"Roy-san so nice to see you again, I welcome you to the host club."

Roy just shrugged his shoulders and gave Tamaki the stink eye.

"Just why did you want me to come here, baka?"

Tamaki although slightly annoyed tried to continue talking with our little friend.

"Now, why rush the business talk when we can sit and chat for a bit and let the other hosts get to know you more?"

Roy sighed and followed Tamaki towards the group of couches in the middle of the room. Tamaki pointed to the lone chair that looked like it belonged in a confession room,

"You can sit there between the two couches."

"Whatever…"

Normal POV…

It really is something that somehow I ended up in the middle of the room with the same seven people that I briefly met yesterday. I more or less swore to myself that I would not come back to that room even if my life depended on it. I felt that the room was weird and it gave off a weird Japanese host club vibe. Well, I should rephrase that. It gave off that vibe because it **was** a weird Japanese host club. However, when my life really depended on it, I was forced by three people in business suits and weaponry to go back to the Third Music Room. _It is funny how people say things but when it comes down to it, they fall back on it…_

Anyway, here I am, in the host club about to go through an interview as I see it. I know almost everyone in the room. On the couch to my left there were three people, there was the tall stoic boy, along with his little blonde friend and the Renge girl in that order. On the other side, there were the twins with red-orange hair on either side of Haruhi still looking in between genders. Sitting on a throne like chair facing me, was the blonde leader, Tamaki from my class. I heard the rapping of fingers on a keyboard directly behind me, so I assumed that Ohtori was behind me.

Renge looked at the clock on the wall and realized that she had to leave. She gave a slight bow and hurried out of the room waving goodbye as she went. As soon as the door clicked shut again Haruhi began the conversation,

"Roy-san please tell us about yourself."

_He stopped typing… looks like __Ohtori got it. _I laughed quietly to myself before answering,

"What is there to tell? Since you already know who I am…Kyoya-san."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again as everyone stared at him,

"Ah, yes. I should have realized earlier…Your name is…"

* * *

**I suppose that I will end here today... (Items varying from rotten fruits to large pieces of furniture and weaponry are thrown at authoress.)**

**Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I thank everyone for reading this story and hope that someone (hopefully more than a singular person) will review. It would be a great help since I do not know if people are loving or hating this story... Anyway, thank you all for reading!**

**Later**

**Luna L. Firefall**


	6. Family Meeting

**I thank you all for staying with this story so far. Wow...422 hits already. I feel so happy. (tears of pride roll down authoress's cheek) **

**Let's see..I left everything at quite the cliffhanger there...Therefore, I must apologize to my loyal reviewer since my computer broke down three days ago and everything had to be restored. (Lucky for me I keep all of my stories on a flash drive!) Sigh...Better late than never I guess. **

**Well I hope that everyone likes this story so far. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Ah, yes. I should have realized earlier…Your name is Roy Makira is it not?"

I could not help but smile at his response.

"Hai."

Tamaki had the light bulb in his head shine bright in a thought bubble. He pointed in my direction and exclaimed,

"Your family owns Lobelia!"

"Bingo. They also own other things but I suppose that you are the son of the man that owns Ouran that you would hone in on that factor. Though I am surprised that you did not mention St. Lucian's as well in your realization."

The twins stared at my face before asking,

"Aren't there two of you?"

"Beg your pardon?"

The one with his hair parted to the right continued the conversation,

"You have a sibling don't you? Where is he?"

I sipped my tea that Haruhi kindly poured for me.

"I am afraid that I do not know what you are talking about."

Kyoya typed something into the computer and then answered before anyone else attempted,

"According to my sources there is only one child by Mr. and Mrs. Makira, which is Roy-san."

The other twin with his hair parted the opposite way disagreed,

"No, there are the Makira twins. They are the other set that mother spoke about when we were younger. They were both called Roy."

His brother had a light bulb moment similar to Tamaki,

"Yeah, I remember. They attended some of our parents' parties when we were younger. There were two. Then which one are you?"

I scoffed at the stupid claim,

"I still have no idea what you are talking about. I have **no** brother."

The boy with short brown hair asked another question,

"So you admit that he does exist. You said it yourself."

_Shit. This one is smart. I have to watch what I say here. _I cleared my throat,

"With what evidence can you make that claim? I am sure that you have some skeletons in your closet as well that you do not want to share. Care to take a chance little girl?"

As soon as the word "girl" flew out of my mouth, it was as if the world was going to end. The room became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, I was restrained from leaving by the twins tying my hands behind my back and behind the back of the chair.

_Uh-oh...I think I might have opened Pandora's Box…_

Tamaki, the host king, gave me an offer that I did not expect,

"Roy-san, would you please join the host club?"

"And why would I do that?"

Kyoya left his seat and his laptop behind to come join the circle of hosts. He then answered seriously,

"That way we do not have to hurt you. You join the host club we can keep an eye on you and make sure that you do not let the secret of Haruhi slip."

"And what if I refuse?"

_Of course, you had to say that...Me and my big mouth…_Kyoya brought out his cell phone and smirked.

"Then all I have to do is call this number and you will be thrown in jail for falsification of documents."

This would be a time where I would rub the back of my head and say something to get myself out of this situation. However, my hands are tied behind my back and my brain is not working on all thrusters at the moment. Lowering my head all that I could possibly say was,

"Alright, alright. Just call me Royal ok?"

I looked up to see that all the hosts were dumb founded. The small blonde one smiled happily and was the first to speak,

"Welcome to the host club, Royal-chan!"

Everyone then smiled and started to introduce themselves. The orange haired twins decided to go first,

"I am Hikaru and this is Kaoru."

Again, the small blond boy of maybe five feet piped up and shoved his pink bunny in my face,

"We already met but this is Usa-chan and that," he said pointing to the tall dark haired boy, "Is Takashi, but you can call him Mori."

"What was your name again? Sorry, I am really horrible with names."

"I am Honey! Takashi and I are eighteen!"

I could not help but do a double take. I could believe that the tall dark, Mori was eighteen, but this small child like kid? Somehow, I cannot grasp that. _Ok…I am in a room full of insanity. Great…_

"Well, if we are going through introductions…My name is Royal Makira and I am a child of the Makira family. It is nice to meet you all."

Haruhi then asked,

"Then why do you answer to Roy?"

"Eh?" I was not paying to much attention at this point, "Oh right. I believe that you should ask yourself that. You are called Haru-chan right?"

"Yes but—"

"Then why is being called Roy instead of Royal that different?"

"He's got a point you know."

One of the twins agreed with me. I smiled and unconsciously looked at my watch…it was four thirty already. _Wait a minute…Four thirty!?_ _I am going to be late for the meeting with Father! I must get out of here and stat!_I attempted to get up from the chair but I forgot that I was still bound to it so the chair tipped to the side. I felt that I was falling but suddenly the feeling stopped. Mori had grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it back to its original position.

"Thank you. I am afraid that I must get going." The ropes that bound me to the chair were loosened and I was able to stand and run out of the room. _I am finally free!! I still have to meet with father later but that I cannot help….Onward to more insanity!_

**Back at the host club… (3rd POV)**

"Royal? Milord, you really have an odd choice in people."

Hikaru asked as he picked up the ropes and handed them to Haruhi. Haruhi just placed them on the counter top nearby and returned to the host meeting. Tamaki just shrugged it off,

"It does not matter, all that matters is that Haruhi's secret is safe and we get to have another member into the club as well. This is good for us to have another member, is it not Kyoya?"

Kyoya was about to answer but all the sudden his cell phone went off. This is odd, for almost no one calls him during club hours. This means only one person could be calling him at this point, his _**father**_. Again, this is an odd occurrence but Kyoya excused himself to take the call. When he was safely away from the clubroom and away from curious eavesdroppers, he answered it quickly,

"Hello Father."

His father was one not to waste time with simple pleasantries and got right to business.

"I need you to come to my office, Kyoya. It concerns your future. I shall see you there in twenty minutes, no later."

His father hung up and Kyoya just did what he was told. Kyoya silently turned his cell phone off and left Ouran by limousine to go to his father's office.

Normal POV….The Makira Mansion

Before even stepping foot in Father's office, I made sure to change out of my Ouran uniform and into a simple black collared shirt, matching suit jacket, and black dress pants. I took to long in hiding my Ouran uniform and changing clothes that I was slightly late for my meeting.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Father. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me."

I said to the back of my father's large brown leather office chair. He often began meetings with me by aimlessly staring out the window and then dramatically turning his chair around to speak with me. I just stood like a soldier undergoing inspection and waited for me to say otherwise. Sadly, this meeting is no exception, _Why must he be so predicable?_

"Sit down, Royal. I need to speak with you about your future with the Maki services and the academies."

I quickly took my seat as my father drew in a large breath. _I swear that he is a giant drama king. Stop with the dramatics already and get on with it! Ugh!!_

**Ohtori Mansion (3rd POV)**

A knock resonated in the office of the patriarch of the Ohtori family. Mr. Ohtori stopped the small piece of paperwork that he began and pushed the green button on his desk to open the door. Within the small crack of light, that illuminated Mr. Ohtori's office the small figure that was his secretary announced that his youngest son, Kyoya, had arrived for the meeting. Of course, Kyoya's father motioned to his fair-haired secretary to let his third son into his office.

"You wished to see me father?"

Kyoya calmly said to his father while entering the room. Mr. Ootori (Author's Note: I really have no idea, which is the correct way to spell his last name so I will just use both until I know otherwise.) answered his son by motioning for him to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"What did you want to see me for father?"

Mr. Ootori sighed placed his chin on his hands,

"I need you to take a look at something…"

**Normal POV… The Makira Mansion**

My father walked over to his bookshelf and ran his fingers against the bindings of multiple textbooks. I attempted to ask what he was doing but he immediately silenced me by a swift move of his left hand. _This is serious if he does not want me to speak to him…What happened? What possible accusation has __**it**__ made against me this time? Or is it something that he has done to hinder his chances for receiving the family business? Too many possibilities…My head hurts…_Father stopped about three fourths of the way down on the shelf closest to the door and pulled out a large leather bound book. He carried with one hand and flopped it on the desk in front of me.

"I want you to take a look at it. It is something that your mother told me to do."

**Ohtori Mansion (3rd POV)**

Mr. Ohtori pulled out a large black leather bound book and placed it on his desk. He slid it with one finger towards his son who took it into his hands. Kyoya was about to open it but his father stopped him.

"You need to look at it later when you have some spare time. For now, I will say that this book shall decide your future with this company. I have taken the opportunity myself to look through and decide if it is worth anything. You will need to pick out what you want to pursue and anything from is book adequate. However, you need to start soon or your opportunity will slip away. Now leave."

Kyoya left his office with book in hand. Kyoya looked at the mysterious hard bound and turned it in his hands. The outer rims of the pages had gold and silver leafing and the title on the book was missing. There was only an emblem embossed into the leather of a coat of arms from the medieval times in Europe.

He was tempted to open the book and examine its contents while he was walking to his room but he decided not to. He had other things concerning the weekly spending reports of the Host Club and the paper that his English teacher gave for homework. Kyoya simply returned to his room and placed the unknown book into his laptop bag before working.

**Normal POV…The Makira Mansion**

_It is that damn book again…Why is father giving it to me now? I had already refused the book a year ago and he brings it up again?__ The meeting had to be awful didn't it…?_ I took the black book into my hands and ran my hand against the embossed coat of arms. I was about to speak when Father sighed and slammed his fist,

"Don't you dare try and talk yourself out of this! You hear me Roy?"

_He switched back over to calling me Roy. He must be really serious about this._Keeping my temper at bay, I swiftly placed the book back on his desk.

"I was not planning on doing so Father."

My father sat back down in his desk and grabbed the book once again this time he turned the pages before handing it back to me.

"When you have time, take a look at. I want you to memorize everything that is in this book and be able to tell me everything in less than two days. Your deadline is Friday, do you hear me Roy?"

I silently stood up and placed the novel under my arm before giving a polite fifteen-degree bow.

"I understand father. I shall make my leave."

Father grabbed my sleeve before leaving,

"You may leave and understand that this is no laughing matter. I trust that you will do as told, Roy."

He let go of my sleeve and I made my escape from his office. I walked outside into the family garden…_You still hate me don't you, Makira Jaaku, Father…_

**Well..This is the chapter where everything seems to be set in mysterious motion. Many unanswered questions...like what on earth is up with that book that Mr. Ootori and Mr. Makira gave to thier kids? **

**Again, I like to thank everyone on here for supporting this story and my loyal** **reviewer, kamiam714 for reviewing last chapter! Not to mention the three people that favorited this story!**

**(If you want to be mentioned like kamiam714 please review any of the lovely chapters posted today! _God...I sound like someone off a TV infomercial._)**

**Thanks again!**

**Luna L. Firefall**

**Please review in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**...**

**Go!**


	7. The Book

**Hello again everyone and welcome to chapter 7 of _Light as a Snow's Shadow. _This is your author, Luna, here. I have to give all of you that love this story fair warning since I will be going to have a small procedure tomorrow. This means that the next chapter will be a little late since I have to recover afterwards. **

**Well, enough of me talking...On with the show!**

The Next Day….At the Host Club… (Normal POV)

I stepped into the Host Club to find that everyone was already there with their designations. I noticed that Kyoya was the only one today that did not have a girl next to him. I more or less stood there because I did not know what the hell I was supposed to do. Luckily, Honey pulled on my sleeve.

"Royal-chan! Come with me and sit with Takashi and Usa-chan!"

I allowed the small man to pull me to the area that he shared with Mori. He patted the seat next to his stuffed pink bunny, "Everyone this is Royal-chan! He's the new host!"

Within the second that Honey stated that I was the new host, I could feel the heat of thirty people staring at the back of my head. _Great…Now I get stage fright when I am not even on stage…_I cleared my throat and leaned back throwing my arm on the back of the couch.

"Whatever…"

The girl sitting directly across from me took the initiative to talk to me,

"Royal-san, how old are you?"

"Hnn?" I admit that I zoned out and was not paying too much attention to the people around me, "My age? Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well…It's because…You look young like Honey-sempai…"

"I'm 16."

"Oh." The girl after she got her answer said nothing to me after that_. I suppose that am not such a good host after all…_I saw that Mori was going to leave to replenish the table but I stood up and walked off in his place. The mission? To get Honey some more cake. "I'll be back Honey-sempai."

"Ok, Royal-chan!"

While returning from the Host Club pantry with some strawberry cake for Honey, the twins called me,

"Hey Royal-san! Come here after you're done with Honey-sempai!"

I set the strawberry cake on the table and turned my back on it to answer Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Whatever." I looked back over my shoulder to see that the entire strawberry cake that I had placed on the table just seconds ago was gone. Honey just smiled while having the fork in his mouth and acted like nothing happened. _Damn! That kid just ate a whole cake in three seconds! _

I walked over to the area where the Hitachiin twins host their clients. Once there Kaoru asked me to bring some "commoner coffee". I must have looked lost when he said that so he then asked for "instant coffee". Then I knew what he was asking of me to bring. I made another trip to the Host Club pantry and came back with the desired coffee.

I placed the cups on the table and poured the boiling water over the instant coffee grounds. When I was not needed, I left to escape the hosting circle. Though, the twins thought otherwise. One of them grabbed my sleeve and I almost dropped the pot of boiling water on the floor. However, the water splashed my left hand.

"Are you alright Royal-san?"

Hikaru asked as he placed my burnt fingers in his mouth. I could not help but freeze in shock. _Is he a flamer or something? God, this place is full of nuts!_(No pun intended... lol) The other twin, Kaoru appeared at his brother's side with watery eyes,

"Brother, do you think that I am nothing anymore against Royal-san?"

Suddenly the scene went from sparkles all around to the two brothers embracing too close for comfort and red roses everywhere. _And I thought that these guys were flaming but incest as well? These girls are weird here..._ I looked over to their clients and they had hearts in their eyes in addition to gushing nosebleeds. _Something tells me that I will have to clean all the blood up later…_

I sighed and decided to make rounds around the clubroom with tea and "commoner's coffee" on a tray. I had to do something while I was here, after all. I made my way to Tamaki's table of young women only to be dragged in by the idiot himself.

"Royal-san…What are you doing, my son?"

_His son? Don't tell me that this one is nuts too…_I paid little to no attention to him but he just kept going, "Do not tell me that you are serving everyone on your first day here…" I felt him pull on my sleeve to keep me from leaving. "Everyone this is Royal-san."

All the girls at his table seemed to examine me like that Renge girl did. Tamaki just placed his arm around my shoulder and smiled from ear to ear.

"Why is his uniform too big?"

_Do I really have to answer that?_I just glared at the girl that asked the question and Tamaki attempted to field the question for me.

"They did not have his size in stock at the time so he's just waiting for his size to come in."

It was an odd explanation, but a true one none the less. This was another reason for why my uniform was so much bigger because they ran out of male uniforms and this was the only one left. There was something about how the powder blue fabric to make the blazers was out of stock and that Ouran had to wait for more fabric to come in. Back to the story…

It seemed that as soon as that question was answered that I was not the topic of discussion anymore._ Thank god, the girls stopped talking about me..._ I moved on to Haruhi's group and nothing eventful happened there. I still thought about the fact that it was funny that a girl was being a host for other girls and they did not know it. However, that was something that was trivial at this point.

I placed a cup of black commoner's coffee at Kyoya's desk to receive no recognition from the strategic host. I wondered why he was staring at the keyboard of his laptop without typing so I peered over my shoulder to find that he had a black leather bound book to the right of his laptop. _He has one too…_

Before I could possibly ask, the host club was closed to all customers and everyone was cleaning up after their clients. I should rephrase that, I cleaned up the stations as the other hosts talked about their plans for the weekend and other odd and end topics. I did not pay too much attention until they brought up the book that was sticking out of Kyoya's bag.

Tamaki pulled it out only to have it stolen back by Kyoya.

"What is that Mother?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and answered the Host King,

"I have not read it yet."

I could not help but join the conversation,

"It's not a book per say."

The twins were shocked in the fact that I actually spoke for the day,

"He speaks!"

I sighed and pulled out my version of the book that Kyoya had.

"I assume that your father gave that to you. I have one as well."

Kyoya examined my book compared to his and handed it back. Haruhi asked to see my book and flipped through the pages.

"Why would you need something like that Royal-sempai?"

I shrugged and took my book back. When it was in the safe confines of my bag, I answered her,

"I don't know either." The clock on the wall struck six and I excused myself.

Back at the Host Club (3rd POV)

"Takashi…Did you get one last year? One of the books that Kyoya has?"

Mori just nodded yes and let his cousin talk for him. "Kyoya, when did you get it?"

"Yesterday."

"Did you even look at it yet?"

Kyoya was slightly annoyed at all the questions but continued to answer them,

"Not yet."

Honey stuffed another piece of cake into his mouth and muffled a comment,

"Whydontwelookatittogether?"

Mori translated the sentence for everyone, which was rare since he more or less spoke no more than a single word.

"Why don't we look at it together?"

Kyoya reluctantly placed the large book on the middle of the table and kept his hand on the cover. Haruhi already saw what was inside so she basically stayed where she was and let the others at the mysterious novel. Once everyone was staring at the book, Kyoya slowly opened the book to the first page. It was plain but in gold lettering the title glowed, Tamaki read the title aloud,

"The Princess Guide?"

The teens continued with the book and Kyoya flipped to another page. This page had more on it with black old gothic style lettering. Kyoya read aloud,

"Welcome to the elite society for young women. We like to think of our organization as a group to find young women equivalent to the princesses of the past. This book contains the available young women that are considered the best in the world. This is the modern day guide to fine young women of the elite ready for offers of marriage. With great pleasure, the editorial staff and selection committee give you our regards and best wishes."

Everyone was shocked…This book was a guide for getting anyone in the world of high society. As they looked on through the long twenty-page introduction, they learned that there are two books of "The Princess Guide". The one that Kyoya and Royal had contained the young women that had achieved the ranking of gold and silver status the other version had young women that had the rank of bronze. Simply put the book that Royal and Kyoya had contained the women that were the best in the world.

Haruhi commented,

"Seems kind of ridiculous to me, ranking women…How pathetic."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around his "daughter" and began to rant about how he agreed with her and that Kyoya's book was simply disgraceful. Kyoya and the others just kept flipping through the pages. The group started with the "gold girls" and were flipping through their pages with a good amount speed. They were looking through the top girls in the world when Kyoya stopped flipping the pages. He stared at the girl in the picture and so did everyone else.

The girl was in a long evening gown that looked like it belonged in France because of all the frills and layers. The dress was red, black, and contrasted with the paleness of the girl's skin. Her long wavy golden hair had two red ribbons and in her dark sapphire eyes shown a sadness. Everyone stared at the picture though, they did not know why… Kyoya looked at the face of the girl some more before commenting,

"She looks just like Royal."

**Well...I have to leave this at another cliffhanger there. **

**Anyway, more odd questions to answer here. **

**I thank everyone for reading and thank my faithful reviewer again for reviewing. I hope that everyone reviews and loves this story. **

**Thank you all! **

**Luna**


	8. We are a Family

**Hello everyone! The Authoress has survived and has after a little bit of recovery can give another chapter to all the readers! Yahoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...but I do own Royal, Royal's family and the plot of this particular fanfiction.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Well, that can't be right, Royal is a boy. He's in the system."

said Kaoru to the rest of the group attempting to flip the page to the extra information about the girl in the photo. Everyone in the room was curious at this point about the identity of the mystery girl in the gothic Lolita photo. "What number was the photo?"

Hikaru instantly remembered the number,

"Three."

The group examined the other photos before reading the small information section about the mystery girl. Tamaki read the section for everyone,

"This girl is coming from both American and Japanese backgrounds makes her have the feeling of east meets west. Here are her stats…"

Haruhi was disgusted at the book and clearly voiced so,

"Stats? I swear that this book is like a home shopping guide for arranged marriages."

Mori normally quiet actually spoke,

"That is because it is."

"Rich Bastards…"

Although Haruhi did not fully agree with any of it, she was still curious in what the stats could possibly be. The stats read as followed:

A: 98

E: 97

I: 99

G: 97

El: 96

HD: 100

MA: 94

F: 96

Ap: 100

H: 99

Ey: 98

Total: 1074/1100

Percentile: 97.6

"What a weird script here. It is like you have to guess what each one means, right Hikaru?"

Hikaru sighed,

"Hold on a second…This girl seems too good to be true. Are all of them like this? I mean…It seems like this book is getting peoples' hopes up and what if they turn out differently then what they say. This thing seems a little bogus to me."

Sure, the mystery girl seemed like the perfect bride for anyone in the world. However, what kind of person willingly subjects herself to such a ridiculous guide? There much be a catch to the entire book, not every girl is exactly as the words say, are they?

Kyoya, who had already walked to his desk and looked up the book online, answered what everyone was thinking,

"It states that if the girl is not exactly what the description says that people are allowed to receive the next issue free and receive a free t-shirt."

"A free t-shirt…Is that what every company does these days when people are upset at them? Here's a free t-shirt and everything will be better now right?"

"Oh, yes. All that I wanted was a free piece of a 100 percent cotton fabric that has the name of the company that I am currently pissed at on it. I forgive everything!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were playing around to get everyone to stop being so serious about the book. Kyoya, being Kyoya, continued,

"Anyway, there is a gala that they hold every month to showcase their ladies. There people are able to meet them in a more social setting and extend offers to their parents, etc."

Honey gripped Usa-chan and pulled on Mori's sleeve,

"Is that what you are going to on Friday, Takashi?"

"Hai."

The tone in Mori's voice went from monotone to almost depressing. Everyone knew that Mori did not want to go to the event, but he was probably forced to go by his parents. Little did the hosts know, Honey agreed with Mori to accompany him so that his cousin would not be alone. In addition, Honey knew little to nothing about the exact details of the event but when he brought it up to his parents, they immediately agreed.

"Why don't we all go? After all, we will be able to help Mori-sempai."

Haruhi did not want to say that but she felt sorry for Mori and she felt that having more people there might help. Tamaki embraced his daughter. Well…it is actually more like he was putting Haruhi in a vice grip like hug.

"My beloved daughter has the best ideas! Mother can we all go please?" While Hikaru and Kaoru were attempting to pry their idiot host king off of their little toy, Kyoya looked up the details and found that everyone could go including Haruhi since a book holder could bring up to two friends that did not have a book. It just meant that she would have to stick by Tamaki and Kyoya for the evening. As for Mori, he was going to take Honey but the twins needed a ticket.

"Hikaru, Who would we be going with?"

"Kaoru, I guess we are going to go to with Royal-san since Mori-sempai is taking Honey-sempai."

Haruhi remembered Royal's reaction to the book…

Royal pulled another copy of the book that Kyoya had and handed it to him. Royal had a fake smile plastered on.

"I assume that your father gave that to you. I have one as well."

Kyoya examined my book compared to his and handed it back. Haruhi asked to see the book and flipped through the pages.

"Why would you need something like that Royal-sempai?"

Royal shrugged and took the book back. The fake smile that was plastered on had faded over the short period of time. When it was in the safe confines of the bag, Royal answered her with eyes mixed with anger and disappointment,

"I don't know either."

Haruhi may have been the only one to notice the slight emotions poking through in that situation but that was probably because she is a female who is around other females all the time.

"I think that Royal might not go to the gala."

Tamaki did not quite understand why Royal would not go.

"Haruhi… Why would he not be going? We are going as a family and he's just a part of it like anyone else."

Tamaki stood in glory of having just said something and everyone paused to think about it. Sure, they only knew Royal for at least a day now but since they accepted another member into the host club, he was just as a part of the family as someone like Honey or the twins. It is just as fair to say that if Royal was not going that Tamaki would hound him until he did.

"Mother! Can you find the house number of our son and call him?"

Kyoya was the usual two steps ahead of his friend and already dialed the number on his cell phone. He waited for someone to pick up on the other line and looked at Tamaki who was invading his personal bubble.

"Do you mind?"

Tamaki backed off and let the strategic host talk on the phone. A few seconds later, someone on the other line picked up the phone.

"Makira residence. This is Ryan. How may I be of assistance."

"Hello Ryan-san, this is Ootori Kyoya. May I please speak with Royal-san?"

"Just a moment, good sir."

Ryan pushed the red button beside the phone and wired it to Royal's room. "Young Master Royal, there is a phone call from a young master Ohtori."

"Patch it through, Ryan."

Royal picked up the headset and answered the phone by flipping a switch,

"How the hell did you get this number Ohtori?"

"It is called a phone book Makira-san. Listen, Tamaki wishes that you come to the gala this Friday."

"Gala? What the heck are you talking about?"

"The one from the 'Princess Guide'. We already assume that you are going since you have a copy."

"Hang on, this Friday? I am sorry but I cannot go. I have a very important meeting with Father's company regarding my future."

Tamaki overheard this part of the conversation and began yelling so that Royal could hear him,

"What? My son cannot go? That means we have to find another way of getting tickets! Royal you better come this instant!"

Royal sighed and rubbed the back of his head before continuing the phone call with Kyoya,

"You guys need the tickets? I will just give the book to whoever needs it during club hours. I apologize but there is no way that I can get out of this. Now if you'll excuse me."

The phone went silent and Kyoya shut his cell phone. He put his phone back in his chest pocket and stated,

"Royal-san will bring the book tomorrow. He has business to attend to with his father."

Souh Mansion…(3rd POV)

Tamaki was fast asleep on the floor since he attempted to help Kyoya with finances and ramble off some more ideas. He got the ideas across to Kyoya but as soon as he heard the words "you look at the food expenditures and calculate how much Honey used" he more or less conked out right then and there. While his friend was out like a light, he took the time to finish all the finances and now sat at a desk with the '_**The Princess Guide' **_right in front of him.

Within a half hour, Kyoya had dutifully read the entire guide and found multiple people that were suitable. As for the girl that looks like Royal? There were other girls that looked like the other host members in female form. In fact, he found it quite funny to see that there were female versions of every host member (even himself). There was a set of red haired twins with yellow eyes from Ireland, the English girl with short hair that looked like Tamaki, the tall girl from Spain that looked like Mori, the Victorian girl from France that reminded him of Honey, the small Korean girl that looked eerily like Haruhi but with black hair, and last but not least the Australian girl that reminded him of himself.

He took his glasses off as he calmly shut the book and rested his hands on his hands.

Normal POV…The Makira Mansion

After I hung up the phone, I walked out onto the my balcony that overlooked the family gardens. I leaned on the railing and propped my head up using my hands. _I severely do not want to go to father's meeting tomorrow. Why does he even care? Father is only going to harp on me about not having an arranged marriage set up yet. I just hope that __**he**__ does not realize that the giant gala that they hold is tomorrow…_

_

* * *

_

**Well, how about that everyone? Was it worth the wait? **

**True to my tendencies I have left more questions for people to attempt to answer for themselves. **

**Anyway, I have some thanks to make to ****jemmagirl**** and ****TheWinchesterAngel** **for reviewing! (and again if anyone would like to review please feel welcome!)**

**Thank you all for supporting this story and I hope to get another chapter out soon!**

**Happy Olympics!**

**Luna L. Firefall**


	9. This is Not TGIF

**Hello everyone! I must apologize for the slight lateness of this latest chapter since there was another virus scare involving all the computers in the network. Scary stuff. Enough of me talking...**

**On with the Show!**

Friday…The cursed day of my meeting with Father. I awoke with a start because Ryan (our family driver and my personal butler) cranked my alarm clock up to eleven and placed the song Driver's High by L'Arc en Ciel. The sound of the roaring engines made me immediately fall out of bed face first on the black carpet.

"What the—"

Ryan entered the room upon hearing the crash and stood in the doorway slightly laughing at the situation that he created.

"Young master, you really need to watch your mouth. It is no wonder that no one wishes to enter a contract of arranged marriage with you."

I stood up, brushed myself off, and walked over to the small chest on the right side of the room. I sighed as I found my Ouran uniform.

"Do not tell me that you are going to start with that load of crap with me too."

I slipped on my Ouran jacket and checked my face in the mirror. "Seriously Ryan, why is father on me like that? For Christ's sake I am only sixteen!"

Ryan helped in tying the Ouran tie around his own neck before slipping it over mine.

"It is only because your brother has had a marriage contract for four years now and your father wished that you had one as well."

I scoffed at the idea of having a prearranged marriage. Sure, I_** had**_ one. However, as soon as it was known that I was not the sole beneficiary of the family fortune, Jess, my arranged lover, split and cancelled the arrangement. I was just as happy to have the arrangement cancelled since I despised Jess but Father was not. Ever since, father has treated me like the arranged marriage falling apart was somehow my fault.

"That is all fine and dandy but what if I do not want another arranged marriage?"

I grabbed my black bag that I flung against the wall yesterday and slung it over my right shoulder. Ryan followed as walked down the stairs to go out the front door.

"Well, your father wants to make sure that you can live comfortably and not have to worry about money when you're older and have children."

"If he was so worried then why didn't he divide the family businesses between the two of us?"

_Typical__ he has no answer for that one. He attempts to lecture me like he is my father but really he has no authority to say some things about how my father cares or not. _The limousine ride to the gates of Ouran was so quiet that the air had the negative aura of best friends fighting. When we arrived, I just grabbed my bag and gave a polite wave to Ryan as he drove off.

Fast Foreword….Host Club is Open

Today, Tamaki tried something different. Unlike my first day, he told Kyoya let me help him. Kyoya was not thrilled at the idea that much I could tell, but nevertheless, he listened to Tamaki and allowed me to do the simplest of things. Kyoya would tell me to bring him items such as an old finance ledger or a cup of commoner's coffee. Other times he would tell me to guide some clients to their designations.

Guiding I could handle because I did not have to talk so much, but hosting…that really was not my forte and it seemed that Tamaki was planning something to help change that.

For example, another group of five girls designated Tamaki as their host however when I arrived at the table with them Tamaki said this,

"My lovely girls…I am afraid that I am busy however…" He grabbed me by the jacket tail and pulled me towards him, "I would like to offer the services of my son, Royal in the meantime."

And so…Here I am with five girls at a table attempting to well…host them or whatever that is called officially. _I swear they are only putting up with me since Tamaki-sama said so…_

"Royal-sempai…Is that your real name or is that something Tamaki-sama calls you by?"

One of the shyer girls in the group asked. I leaned back and gave a small smirk in her direction.

"Just call me, Royal."

As soon as I said that, the girls looked at me with those heart eyes. I was confused as to why but I listened to all of their ramblings and questions as they came. Somehow, I was able to keep the girls occupied until Tamaki came to get them.

After the girls were back in Tamaki's possession, I returned to helping Kyoya. Although I was curious why Kyoya seemed to never have designations I did not feel any benefit in asking. I then played server again as I did yesterday until the Host Club closed and all the clientele left the room.

Today, I did not have to clean anything since there was no mess to speak of. Therefore, I sat next to Mori during the after hosting hours meeting and was able to fully join the conversation.

"Royal-san did you remember to bring the book?"

Kyoya asked as he typed all the financial information that was gathered today. I pulled out the black leather bound book and slid it across the glass top table.

"There it is…Just remember if anyone asks just say that the book belongs to Royal Makira and that he's arriving late."

Tamaki got his hopes up at that comment,

"So you are coming to the gala after all? What a good son I have!"

"Stop right there baka. I am not coming to the gala. I have a meeting with my father remember?"

"But you said—"

"That was in case anyone asked about the book, baka. I am not actually going. Who is going to have the book anyway?"

The twins smiled as they picked up the book and showed it to Royal in a mischievous way. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Suppose it is what I get for not asking for whom the tickets were for."

I leaned back and watched everyone rattle on about today's designations. I then turned my attention to the commotion of Tamaki fussing over Haruhi because the twins are hogging her as if she is their little toy. I smirked at the hilarity that ensued. _Tamaki must really like her to fuss over her so much. However, he must be struggling with his feelings being 'fatherly' or actually feelings of an actual lover._

"Royal-chan!"

I snapped back to reality to see Honey looking me in the eye.

"Hello Honey-sempai."

"Are you alright?"

I was surprised at the fact that Honey was asking that sort of a question. I felt that he was being sincere and decided not to rip him to shreds.

"Yeah." The sound of Honey happily enjoying himself by playing with Usa-chan and eating German chocolate cake was the only thing I paid attention too since Tamaki and company were getting annoying. "Mori-sempai…Why is the whole Host Club interested in going to 'The Princess Guide' gala today?"

Mori shrugged and Honey decided to answer for him.

"It all started because of Kyo-chan's book. Everyone was looking through it when we found somebody that looked like someone we knew. Then I mentioned that Takashi was going to the gala anyway so everyone thought that we should go and support each other!"

I was tempted to smile at the thought that the Host Club was so supportive of one another but I ultimately decided not to do so. Though the idea that the Host Club was family was odd on a scale of bizarre, somehow being considered a part of it was…heart warming in a way. However…my rational thinking set in. _Why is Mori-sempai going to such an event? Moreover, what would happen if the entire Host Club went? _

I shuddered at the mere thought of the multiple catastrophic events that could happen there. Sure, I only knew everyone for less than a week now but, I could already tune in on who might cause trouble. Haruhi-san, Tamaki-san, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, and Kyoya-san should be alright and act accordingly at the event. However, the devil twins could potentially cause chaos if left to their own devices. Actually add Tamaki-san into the mix since the twins seem to bring out the idiot in him.

"Haru-san," I called over to her. She came right away and stood like a statue. I looked behind her to see that Tamaki and the twins were still arguing with each other even though Haruhi left. I continued, "You should not be so stiff like that. Loosen up a little bit will ya? Anyway, I would like you to keep an eye on idiots one and two for me at the gala ok? My name is in that book cover and if they cause trouble it is my butt is on the line. Can you keep that?"

Haruhi smiled and agreed to those conditions before being dragged back into the argument of sorts. I decided that being with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai was getting to be a little bit dry so I moved to see what Kyoya was typing about.

"If you are wondering what I am doing just ask and do not try and sneak glances like that Royal-san."

After being caught by the raven haired host I sat in the chair next to him.

"Alright, then what are you doing Kyoya-san?"

He continued to look blankly into the laptop screen and answered plainly.

"I am looking up something."

"And that completely answers my question."

I stole a glance on his laptop screen to find that he was looking up a girl. _I knew he was doing something other than Host Club financing on there._ "So you've found a girl that you like in the book."

Kyoya stopped typing and glared at me. He turned his chair and stared me down like he was going to knock my block off. However, nothing happened he returned to his work and spoke,

"If I am going to this event I might as well try my hand at finding a suitable fiancée while I am there. Besides, it might be interesting to find that these girls are not how the book projects them as."

_Opportunistic aren't you Kyoya-san? Though I am sad that I already said that I could not attend the event, I am equally glad that I am not forced into going again._Tamaki ran over to where Kyoya and I were sitting. I saw that he was all teary eyed at losing Haruhi to the evil twins or so he claimed. All the sudden, Tamaki shifted gears and stated something for all to hear,

"I think we need to get ready for the gala. It starts in an hour and a half."

I made my leave and walked casually through the walls of Ouran. As soon as I was out in the courtyard near the gates, I picked up the pace and hopped into the family limousine. Ryan sighed at my behavior,

"You must track your time better young master. Where to?"

I brushed myself off and made myself comfortable in the backseat before answering.

"I understand, Ryan. Drive to our home, father will kill me if I am late for the meeting."

"Yes, young master Roy."

I sighed and corrected him,

"It's Royal, Ryan. Call me Royal."

"My apologies, young master."

**Fast Foreword…The Makira Mansion**

I sat in my father's office awaiting his arrival. I just wondered why he was tardy for the meeting that he called. I let my eyes wander around the room. I saw the variety of books that lined the left side of the room that were sprinkled with dust. I looked at the items that were on father's desk. There was his computer, a family photo, a photo of his wife, his rolodex that contained addresses of his clients, and a few nick-knacks. Before I knew it the doors behind me opened to reveal… a maid?

"Royal-san…I was told by the master to come and get you."

I grunted in annoyance before speaking with her,

"For what?"

She put her hands on her hips before five of the male servants surrounded my chair. Within minutes, I was hogtied and dragged to a remote room of the house. _I should have seen this coming…_ The same maid that commanded the five servants to tie me up had a gleam in her eye like she in a twisted way enjoyed this.

"Come on, Royal-kun. Let's get you ready for this gala that your father wants to attend."

_Shit……_

**Well...How about that? It seems kind of odd (to me anyway) that the gala arc is almost here!**

**Now I would like to take the time to thank my newest reviewer, loretta537 for reveiwing last chapter! As for your comment about the whole book thing and how Mori should have the Bronze not the Gold/Silver, that will come up in a later chapter. **

**Moving on, I hope that everyone who loves this story reviews! and I thank everyone for reading this tale so far. **

**Later!**

**Luna Light Firefall**


	10. Welcome to the Princess Gala

**Kobanwa Mina-san! For those who want the translation, Good Evening Everyone! This is Chapter 10 of Light as a Snow's Shadow and the Gala Chapters are finally here! Before we start I would like to thank everyone for supporting this tale so far! Now for the disclaimer!**

**I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I DO own Royal, my other OCs, and this particular fanfiction plot.**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

**Souh Mansion…(3****rd**** POV)**

"Welcome everyone!"

Tamaki shouted to the other host members as they walked through his front door. Tamaki had the bright idea of having everyone from the host club meet at his house before the gala. This was to make sure that everyone that needed to arrive together would.

All the hosts were dressed formally with black dress pants and suit jackets. Their individuality stood out in the choice of ties, color of the shirt, type of suit jacket, and if they wore a vest or not. Tamaki wore a pale silver shirt with a black vest not to mention a maroon tie. Kyoya wore a dark green shirt with a black tie and his coat jacket was slightly longer in the back. Kaoru and Hikaru wore orange and blue vests and shirts respectively with no tie at all. Mori wore white with a red vest and his little cousin wore dark pink with a black bowtie.

As for Haruhi…she was instructed to dress like a girl for this occasion. The twins brought a pink and white dress that was simple and strait. The umpire waist on the gown accentuated the curves she had and she put on a long brown wig to make herself look even more feminine and hide her identity from the other people that might be from Ouran.

Kyoya took a quick head count and wrote something in a small notebook,

"Well, everyone is here besides Royal-san."

With that being said everyone piled into their limousines and left for the gala.

**Takashi's Limousine… (3****rd**** POV)**

Honey sat happily in the back seat of the vehicle with his taller cousin. Although Honey acted younger than Takashi he could tell when his cousin was not himself and that happened to be what was happening now.

"Takashi…Are you worried about the gala?"

Mori simply yet reluctantly nodded a slow yes. Honey smiled at Mori before continuing, "I know that it is not getting a girl but more like what would happen if you don't find one you like? Right Takashi?"

Honey knew that was exactly what the tall stoic senior was thinking so deeply about. Sure finding women at the gala would be easy for any of the Ouran boys but, the idea that the young woman would be suitable was another story. Sure, a picture in a book is worth a thousand words but a lot can get lost between the two. Meeting the person in real life might actually be different from the photo. Moreover, Mori had to bring up at least one girl that he might want to marry from this event for his father instructed him too.

"Hai."

Honey pondered about what might happen to Takashi if he did not find someone. However, that was too depressing for the young at heart eighteen year old so he moved his attention to if Mori had looked at the guide before the gala.

"Takashi, do you have anyone that you would like to meet?"

Mori opened the book to the pages that he folded over and handed them to Honey. He smiled as he saw the two choices that he made. "I am sure that they are just as lovely in person Takashi, so do not worry so much!"

**At the Princess Guide Gala**

"Arriving…Ootori Kyoya and his college Tamaki Souh with his lady friend."

Called out the doorman as the trio stepped into the room he did this with everyone who walked in the door. When the group looked around the room, the only girl in sight was Haruhi. The twins commented on this,

"I thought that this was for meeting the girls in the book."

Kaoru agreed with his brother,

"I know this is a total sausage fest right now minus Haru-chan."

A boy of about five feet six turned to speak with the group,

"They do not introduce the girls until later. They introduce them in groups of twenty in the bronze, ten in the silver and one by one in the gold."

The twins thanked him and introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru. What is your name?"

The tall stranger with long blonde hair laughed and stuck his hand out,

"Just call me Makira."

Everyone froze momentarily and Makira just kept on laughing. "You all must be from Ouran right? You've probably met Royal already but I am Royal's cousin, Keichiro Makira."

Tamaki pointed at Keichiro like he saw a ghost.

"You're Royal's cousin?"

"In the flesh, so what are you all here for?"

Honey piped up,

"We're here to support Takashi."

"Isn't that funny. I am here to support another cousin of mine since I could tell that he did not want to be here anyway."

"He? You mean you're not here for yourself?"

Keichiro laughed again and ruffled Honey's hair.

"Nah…I already have a fiancée of my own. It's just that—"

The conversation abruptly ended since the lights went out and the girls were being introduced. So far, everyone looked like the photos with the exception of different outfits. Within an hour and a half, the man had introduced roughly five hundred girls that made up the bronze and silver class.

"Now the moment that you have all been waiting for! I understand that all of you have been waiting for the top ten girls in the world but I have something to tell first. Miss One and Two have been expelled out of the guide because of personal problems that the two had…anyway after long deliberation with the selection committee we have altered the guide to allow for the missing girls. So let us begin!"

All of the top nine were simply looking like they were princesses. Though, they all seemed to look the same and were built the same.

"Now, I would like to introduce the Grand Princess of the Year…Yukira-dono!"

The number one girl, now known as Yuki glided to a smooth stop at the top of the stairs. She was indeed the same girl from the photo, although, she seemed to be different from the others. As she strided down the stairs, her dark purple gown shimmered in the light and her long curled hair bounced. Once at the bottom, she gave a polite curtsy and the announcer continued, "I must tell you all is Yukira-dono shall reserve the last dance for the winner of the raffle at the end of the night. So all of you book holders have a chance at winning! Good luck and best wishes! Let the gala begin!"

The hosts waved goodbye to Keichiro and wandered around the floor. Multiple girls were huddled around Honey fussing over him and Mori stood around a small crowd of girls that wished to talk to him. The twins were popular and like Mori had a group of girls around them.

For Tamaki, he was able to quickly act like he was in the host club again and mindlessly flirt with every girl in the room. Kyoya just stood by his friend and spoke to anyone who attempted to talk to him.

Haruhi, ended up standing to the side and watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"Well look what we have here it's a common girl. You here with your brother or are you just too ugly to make the cut?"

Haruhi heard from behind her, she ignored it. It was when one of the girls tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and dragged her into the conversation that Haruhi gave her full attention. The other five girls surrounded Haruhi and one of the girls said,

"Look at this she's built like an ironing board."

A girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow dress came behind her and walked around her in a critiquing manner. "Your hair is a wig and I cannot believe that you did not put any make-up on! I suppose that lipstick on a pig is useless."

The group of girls laughed at her and before she said anything she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a pair of dark blue eyes smiling at her. Haruhi looked at the other girls, who were frozen like statues and wondered who this stranger was,

"Grace-san of level Bronze, you must learn not to pick on people that are strangers to you. You and I know that it is not lady-like and a disgrace for what oath you took."

Now, Haruhi could get a look at the stranger. She had a dark purple ball gown and a tiara in her fair hair, the girl crossed her arms and the other girls stood at attention.

"I am sorry, Yukira-dono."

She scoffed and retorted,

"If you were truly sorry for your actions you would apologize to her first."

"But Yukira-dono—"

"Your interruptions are unwelcome. Now, go."

The girl named Grace walked over to Haruhi and bowed,

"I apologize for my prior actions."

As soon as she said that she left with her group of friends. The girl in the dark purple ball gown sighed as she turned back to Haruhi. She tossed her curls and stuck her hand out to Haruhi.

"Where are my manners, my name is Yukira and you are?"

Haruhi smiled and shook Yukira's hand.

"Haruhi Fujioka, Yukira-dono."

"Please call me Yuki, everyone at this event calls me that."

Haruhi laughed slightly and looked over her shoulder to see the host boys. Yukira decided to look where Haruhi was blankly staring and got her attention again. "You like one of them, do you?"

Haruhi was caught off guard,

"What? Oh, no no no."

Yukira giggled slightly and wrapped her one arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Come with me Haruhi-chan and forget about your male friends for a minute."

With that, Haruhi walked beside Yukira to a different area. Unlike the large ball room, this room was small and was filled with beautiful exotic flowers ranging from every color of rose imaginable, to the giant purple orchids and orange hibiscus. There was a large vanity made of red maple and a small ottoman covered in red silk in the middle of the room and across from it, was a small lounge chair also made of red maple and covered with red silk. Yukira took the seat by the vanity and invited Haruhi to sit.

"Yukira-dono…Where are we?"

"We're in my powder room that was provided to me for this event."

Haruhi was in shock, the people from the guide provided a power room for their girls. These people had more money than sense in Haruhi's opinion but that did not matter.

"Umm…Why did you stand up for me back there? I mean, you do not even know me."

"Those girls need to learn to get off of their high horses once in a while. Believe you me; I would have done the same thing for anyone in any situation. Just because your picture is plastered in a book and nice things are written about you does not mean a thing really."

Yukira reached into the drawer of the vanity and pulled out a small perfume bottle. She sighed before creating a cloud of perfume around her body.

"I would think that you would be the salesperson for this whole book. If you do not like it, then why do you do it?"

Yukira fell silent and stood by the door with her hand on the handle.

"Let us not speak of such sad things for they will clog the mind and infiltrate the soul. Come now, dear. I am afraid that your guy friends will be looking for you and I am afraid that I must return to the gala."

Haruhi thought that it was odd that Yukira was avoiding the question. Wouldn't the girl that was rated so highly love the entire concept of the whole ordeal? However, Yukira was not like the other girls that she met here so why would she love everything? Haruhi stopped thinking about it and returned to the party. It was only fifteen minutes before a familiar idiot came running,

"Haruhi! There you are! Where did you go without telling your father?"

Tamaki had put Haruhi in one of his deadly hugs again. She looked over to the rest of the host boys to find that they were behind Tamaki. He reluctantly let Haruhi go because she could not breathe.

"I had to…" She looked over to see Yukira surrounded by a dozen men. She pondered telling the host boys about her visit with Yukira but ultimately decided not to. "I had to use the powder room that's all."

Tamaki was content with that answer and turned to the other host club members.

"Now that we have acquired Haruhi, we can continue to enjoy ourselves! And Haruhi will remain by me!"

"Milord, why do you get to spend all the time with Haruhi?"

A small argument ensued between the twins and Tamaki about who should spend their time with Haruhi. However, the rest of the hosts paid no attention to that. Honey pulled on Mori's sleeve and whispered something in his ear. After he was done, he ran over to a large group of people. He squeezed through the people and found what he was looking for…

"Royal-chan you came!"

**Well, now that school is beginning I am sad to say that the posts may not be as frequent as they were this summer. However that cannot be helped, sadly. **

**Finally I have gotten to the gala...I still am amazed that this story has gotten this far. Well time for my thanks for my reveiwer last chapter, ****Flourescent-chan****! I hope that this chapter is not as confusing as the last!  
**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading and please, please, please reveiw! Strawberries for all that read and review!**

**Later**

**Luna L. Firefall**


	11. Drama Also Included

**Kobanwa Everyone! Wow..11 chapters already and I still haven't told exactly what Royal is but, never fear that chapter is near! Well enough of me talking for now. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I DO own Royal, my other OCs and the plot of this particular fanfiction.**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Everyone! Royal-chan is here after all!"

At this very moment I was being dragged by Honey-sempai towards the other hosts. I was actually looking for them but I was attempting to keep a low profile in doing so. Tamaki met us half-way and helped Honey in pulling me to the others. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and pulled a small notebook out of his pocket before speaking,

"I thought that you were not going to attend, Royal-san."

I shrugged and pulled out of the grip of Tamaki and Honey.

"That is what I thought but my father thought otherwise. He called for a meeting but he ended up sending five servants and a couple maids to make sure that I was properly ready for this gala. Then I was bound and gagged before being thrown into a limousine set for this place. I got here about five minutes ago. Is that what you need to hear?"

Kyoya wrote all of that down before I was grabbed by Kaoru.

"Hey, Hikaru take a look at the color of Royal-san's neck."

Hikaru examined my neck which was weird since I could feel his breath on my neck. A pull on my collar jerked my head and Hikaru pointed to a small smudge on my collar.

"Lipstick? You think that Royal-san has a girl instead?"

Mori pushed Hikaru out of the way and examined the smudge with his own eyes. He commented on the twin's assumption,

"That is not lipstick, its blood."

_Blood? Wait…That is from when I tried to escape from the limousine and I hit my head on the door. _Kyoya being the mind reader immediately answered.

"Royal probably fought back or tried an escape attempt. Right?"

"The mind reader gets it right again."

After Kyoya-san's explanation the topic of the smudge on the collar was dropped. I stood there conversing with the rest of the host club not paying attention to anything else. It was only when I felt a grip on my shoulder that I turned away from the host club.

"What are you doing Royal?"

The man that gripped my shoulder was Makira Jaaku, my father.

Haruhi POV…

I saw that a taller man with short choppy red blonde hair and dark green eyes grab Royal. From the short time between turning towards the person and facing him the look in his eyes went from joyful to fear? It is an odd expression within Royal's eyes; it seems more like a combination than one particular emotion. I could not help but watch their conversation play out,

"What are you doing Roy?"

That tone that he is using…It seems like maybe this man is his family member or something. Royal tossed the older man's hand off his shoulder and scoffed at him,

"You did not say a thing to me before and now you say something?"

The man clearly angered by this gripped Royal by both shoulders and shook him a little,

"I did not send you here to act like this! You need to find another one before the school year ends or I'll send you back! Look at me when I am talking to you Roy!"

Royal attempted to escape from his grip only to have it tighten on his shoulders.

"Roy this, and Roy that! Why the hell do you call me by that name? It is not my name! Moreover, do not dare bring that up, it was not my fault only yours!"

SMACK!

The older man slapped him across the face leaving a red mark Royal just stood there with his hand on it. The older man cleared his throat before speaking to him,

"How dare you speak to your family like that! Come now Roy you need to freshen up before returning."

With that Royal was pulled by the sleeve and Royal seemed to give up. I looked over to see that Honey grabbed Royal's leg and attempted to pull him back. Royal just looked at Honey and he reluctantly let go taking Royal's shoe with him.

3rd POV…

Honey sat there for a while just staring at the shoe in his hands. Mori picked up Honey and placed him on his broad shoulders. Honey gripping the shoe tighter said to everyone,

"What just happened? What is going to happen to Royal-chan?"

Everyone looked to Kyoya who on a normal basis has all the answers, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Kyoya turned his attention to Honey and attempted to grab the shoe that Honey was cradling in his arms. Kyoya just got the death glare from Honey and he backed off.

Tamaki, being the bouncy joy filled idiot, smiled and announced happily,

"Then we will go and help Royal!"

Kyoya shook his head and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder,

"That would not be the best of ideas, Tamaki. That man just now was the patriarch of the Makira family and it would not help for any of us to try and go against him."

"Why can't we try Kyoya?"

"The Makira clan is one of the top families in Japan. For the good of all of us, it is not wise to go against them."

All of the host members dropped the subject since the lights dimmed and the announcer for the evening was up on the top of the staircase ready to speak again.

"I hope that everyone has had a good time so far. Now we shall have the handing of the cards ceremony where the girls can give their number cards to all of you lucky men. After this, I shall allow the ladies to sit down and get to know some of you better. However, you can only visit the girls that you received numbers for! Let the madness begin!"

Everyone returned to what they were doing previously and Haruhi stayed at the side of both Tamaki and Kyoya. Mori and Honey were standing near the twins and everyone attempted to go back to the way things were before the incident with Royal. Haruhi was absent from her own head and not paying attention. She did not even notice the voice calling her name.

"Haruhi-chan!"

She turned her head to see a familiar girl in a midnight purple gown. Haruhi smiled and answered,

"Yukira-dono what are you doing over here?"

Yuki sighed and tossed her bangs to the other side of her face.

"I am just attempting to get out of the clutches of that man that they call the announcer. He's trying to see how many numbers I have given out already and do a count down."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side and with a blank look on her face wondered what Yukira meant by that. "Right, you do not know about that do you?" Yukira pulled a small stack of papers out of her clutch and handed one to Haruhi. "That is a slip. As you can see, I have six in all. I still haven't given any out. Anyway, I give these to people that I find potential in and therefore I get to have a mini date with them later."

Haruhi gave back the slip to Yukira and turned her head to find that all the hosts were staring at the encounter between the two.

"Oh, umm…Yukira-dono?"

Yuki smiled and placed the small stack of papers back in her clutch.

"Hai, Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi shivering at the fact that the host boys had their eyes glued on her back reluctantly asked,

"You want to meet my friends?"

Yukira covered her mouth and laughed slightly,

"I guess that I have no choice."

Yukira stood to the left of Haruhi and gave a slight bow in the direction of the host boys. She smiled at Haruhi and gave her room to speak,

"Everyone this is Yukira-dono."

Kyoya stepped foreword and took the hand of Haruhi's new friend in his own.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yukira-dono."

Haruhi could not help but think, _Strange that Kyoya-sempai is being so foreword…You would almost expect that from Tamaki-sempai. _However, it was the Host Club for Kami's sake and strange things are almost as common as breathing. What was even odder was Yuki's reaction.

"The pleasure is mine Ootori-sama."

Kyoya was pleasantly amused at her reaction and pulled a common host maneuver, the peck on the hand. Yukira smiled and slipped her hand away only to answer,

"My you really are a host boy aren't you, Ohtori-sama?"

"You have an excellent judge in people, Yukira-dono. I am a host in fact."

Tamaki took the moment to examine his daughter's new friend. All of the sudden he crushed both Haruhi and Yukira in one of his famous hugs.

"My daughter has met a friend! I shall call you my other daughter, Yukira-chan!"

When Tamaki finally let go, Yuki straitened her dress before speaking to Tamaki.

"You must be Souh-sama. It is nice to meet you."

Tamaki's eyes sparkled and his inner mind theater starts in

3

2

1

…

"Haruhi-chan!"

Yukira called to Haruhi dressed in the yellow Ouran uniform and a pink apron. Yukira also wearing a white dress and a purple apron placed her hand on Haruhi's shoulder and peered over it. "What are you doing?"

Haruhi smiled and placed the giant red bowl of objects on the marble counter.

"I was going to bake cookies. You want to help Yuki-chan?"

"Of course Haruhi-chan. It will be fun."

The girls happily make ginger bread cookies together and when they are watching them bake in the oven they chat.

"Haruhi-chan you have cookie dough on your face!"

Haruhi attempts to find the cookie dough only to have Yukira take it off for her.

"You have some on your face too, Yukira-chan!"

Yukira giggles and washes her face. She turns to Haruhi after and asks,

"Who are these for anyway Haruhi-chan? Is it a boy?"

Haruhi embarrassed at Yukira's comment blushes a little. "You know you can tell me Haruhi-chan."

"Maybe…They are for…"

End of Tamaki Inner Mind Theater.

Tamaki stood away from the others still with sparkling eyes and thinking about all the little girly things that Haruhi could pick up by being friends with Yukira. After all, he wanted his daughter to be more feminine and not as masculine. He is just thinking like a father, nothing more…right?

"Souh-sama? Are you alright?"

Yukira asked as she tapped his shoulder. Kaoru and Hikaru came and pulled her away from Tamaki and his elaborate imagination. They both gave their reasons at the same time,

"Come now Yukira-dono; let us leave Souh-san with his own perverted thoughts."

Hearing this comment from the devil twins Tamaki inevitably went into his little corner of woe and started to cultivate mushrooms.

"But Hitachiin-samas—"

Haruhi came stood adjacent to Hikaru before pointing out,

"Don't mind him too much Yukira-san. He normally gets that way at least once a day."

Yukira reluctantly let Tamaki be in his little corner and turned her attention to Honey. She put a small smile on her face and gave another bow before continuing,

"You must be Haninozuka-sama and you must be Morinozuka-sama. It really is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Uh..Yukira-chan? Why do you know all our names?"

Hunny (just realized I have been spelling his nickname wrong) asked as he pulled on the skirt of her dress. Yukira smiled and patted Hunny on the head,

"If everyone here knows everything about me then why should I not know of them? Do you not agree?"

Almost everyone had a look of complete horror on their face as soon as that little statement flew out of her mouth. They looked to her and then to Kyoya, the twins made the obvious statement,

"She's just like Kyoya."

Yukira paid no attention to the accusation and began to speak again,

"Moreover, what girl here does not know of the Ouran Host Club? Sure, we may not be from Ouran but, we still have ways of getting merchandise and posing as Ouran students to see you all…" She gave a small laugh, "Though it seems a little silly does it not? Any girl here could just attend Ouran and not go through all that."

"Do you attend Ouran, Yukira-chan?"

Yukira immediately answered,

"No, though I have heard of it. Before you continue with the conversation I have a favor to ask of you all."

* * *

****

**So how was it everyone? **This chapter is full of drama, Royal is slapped, Haruhi is bullied, and Yukira appears. Still the question of Royal's gender remains is "it" a he or a she?

**Now it is time for me to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! Thank you Evil Bunny of Death for encouraging me to keep going. And another thanks to Flourescent-chan for reviewing again and asking the questions that keep me on track. **

**Well, I hope that everyone who reads does review and I thank you all for your support and for reading!**

**Later**

**Luna L. Firefall**


	12. With One Shoe No Less

**Hello again everyone and welcome to the twelfth chapter of Light as a Snow's Shadow! High school is back in session in the real world and I hope that everyone is having a good year so far! Moreover, ****I would like to thank you all for reading for advance!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. However, I do own my OCs, their family and the plot of this particular fanfiction.**

**On with the story and enjoy!**

"A favor?"

Kaoru asked surprised. Though Yukira simply laughed at the look on Kaoru's face and continued,

"Yes, I hate to impose but due to the situation I have no choice. I was wondering if anyone knew about the young man that was here earlier."

All of the sudden the host boys went into a small huddle on the other side of the table. Haruhi sighed and attempted to explain the randomness of the host club and how strange things happen on a normal basis.

Still in 3rd POV…The Host Huddle

"You think that Yuki-chan is interested in Royal-chan?"

Honey asked the group, Tamaki opened his mouth but knowing the impending ramble following the twins clasped their hands over his mouth.

"It doesn't seem that way. What do you think Hikaru?"

Hikaru thought slightly but agreed,

"No I think that she's just wondering about the other host. As she said, it is important to know something about everyone if they know that much about you."

Honey thought about Hikaru's words and gave his own question.

"But do you not think that it is odd that she wants to know? Shouldn't she know already?"

Tamaki attempted to speak but it only came out as mumbles. The twins did not like that one bit,

"Don't talk Milord!"

"It is disgusting since we get your spit on our hands!"

Tamaki just to anger them more spoke again and—

"Milord don't lick us!"

Tamaki finally able to speak again took control of the conversation,

"What is the harm in telling her a bit about Royal-san? After all, it might just bring happiness to her to know. Isn't that what we are all about?"

After ending his mini-speech he broke the huddle up and the group returned to the table in their original positions. Tamaki started,

"You must mean Royal-san."

"Oh, so that is his name. I attempted to find out something about him and came up with nothing. I have heard about his type from a friend of mine that attends Ouran but other than that she did not know much else."

Yukira took a cup of tea from the butler that passed by and put it on the glass top table. Just as she set it down, the announcer came behind her and said something in her ear. She looked him in the eye before commenting, "Let the others go before and have them wait for a bit. Now if you will please excuse me, Franco." Looking at their conversation from the outside it seemed like she was attempting to stall something.

"Yukira-dono, what did you just put off for the time being?"

Yukira turned her attention back into the prior conversation and answered the question that was asked by the Shadow King.

"It was an offer meeting though; I must say it is odd for an offer to be made this late."

The Shadow King was interested in the wording of the answer and pressed further,

"By offer, you must mean a marriage arrangement."

"Yes, but it is very late to make such a move. Most of the girls here are already taken minus the Bronze level."

Haruhi tugged on the skirt of Yukira's purple gown,

"Then why are all the girls here then?"

"Just for eye candy to draw people in this event and all the others are so that all the girls have engagements. However, I don't see the point in coming either."

"Who are you engaged with Yuki-san?"

Haruhi's comment made a laugh slip past Yukira's lips.

"Most girls are, however, I am not much to your surprise it seems. Before you ask though, Haruhi-kun, I really do not care that I am not. To tell the truth I believe in the normal ways of falling in love."

The announcer now known as, Franco, came to the group and announced to Yukira loud enough for all of them to hear,

"I am afraid that Master Makira wishes not to wait for your arrival and shall make decisions without you."

Yukira then stood and simply gave a small bow to the club before striding off.

"Master Makira huh…He must not go to Ouran."

Kaoru said leaning back into the chair. Hunny then looked to the shoe that sat beside him that belonged to Royal and it hit him,

"Royal-chan is going to marry Yuki-chan with only one shoe no less!"

A small silence was observed before the announcement of…

"WHAT!?"

Kyoya being the calm cool and collected one simply stated afterwards,

"There really should be no concern over about that."

Everyone turned to the Shadow host to find him with a random pear brand laptop tapping away at the keyboard. Where this laptop mysteriously came from is proof that the Shadow King can have random host club moments as well. Kyoya continued, "It seems that she has already talked her way out of countless offers already. According to resources, she's known for that. As long as she is there during the decision process, there is no hope that a deal will go down."

Haruhi thought about what Kyoya said. Sure if Yukira was able to talk out of the ideal of an arranged marriage with Royal both parties would be happy. Royal was apposed to the idea of an arranged marriage and so was Yukira or so it seemed. But, Haruhi was only guessing.

It was only seconds later that Yukira appeared back into the room at the top of the staircase like in the beginning. It was clear that she had a microphone in her hands and was ready to speak.

"Kobanwa, Mina-san! (Translation: Good Evening, Everyone) I would like to announce that the 65th annual Princess Gala is almost to its final event of the evening and that it is now time to start the paper ceremony. As you all may know the papers that you have received tonight allow possible courtship after the gala with the young woman that are listed on there. I wish to remind everyone to please contact the female within the week. It is only natural that I, Yukira of Gold, make sure that my choices are anonymous and only ask everyone to check their pockets after they leave this formal event. Without further ado, I hereby close the event with the final dance. Master of Ceremonies, Pierre Franco shall announce the winner of the drawing for the final dance."

The announcer appeared at her side with a small piece of paper in his hand and took her microphone. He gave a polite bow and Yukira made her descent down the staircase. Once at the bottom, Franco, the announcer smiled before calling the name of the winner….

"Thank you for your words Yukira-dono. Now to call the name of your dance partner, Makira Royal!"

There was something odd about Royal when he approached Yukira, it seemed like all life was sucked out of him and that Royal was not quite himself. Not only that but he looked taller than Yukira but no one really knew how tall Yukira was in the first place. Yukira was simply robotic during the whole song not really smiling or moving her hands at all.

Once the final note sounded the lights shut off and the gala had finally come to an end.

* * *

**Whoa. This story is starting to get really long now in addition, the Princess Gala has finally come to its conclusion.**

** Anyway, I have some thanks to make to my reviewers kuro.shi.ame and my loyal reviewer Flourescent-chan for leaving great reviews last chapter! **

**I hope that everyone is happy and healthy so that they can leave awsome reviews! Moving on, I wish to also thank everyone for eading this story and please ask them to review.**

**Later!**

**Luna Light Firefall**


	13. Not As It Seems

**Kobanwa mina-san! Welcome to the 13th chapter of Light as a Snow's Shadow! I hope that everyone is really excited to what is coming soon! Thanks for reading in advance and now for the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (Hatori Bisco-sensei does) I do however, own my OCs and the plot of this particular fanfiction. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Zetsubou za birii iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain

Zetsubou za birii iza rinri"

_What on earth is that? _I sat up in the covers of my bed to groggily look around the room for the source of the noise. After a few seconds of wobbling to the dresser across the room I stared at the source of the noise which continued the chorus of _**Zetsubou Billy**_ by Maximum the Hormone…

"Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain

Tomerarenai Eraser Rain—

Before I even let it continue one more beat I flipped the phone open dropping it in the process. The person on the other end of the line spoke,

"Ohayo (Good Morning) Royal-san! It's Keichiro!"

I sat on black carpet and stared at the cell phone screen for a while since I saw that I had cracked the screen open. _Damn they make these things so cheap now a days. I dropped the last one on concrete before it broke and this broke on the carpet. Cheap cell phone companies... _Leaving the conversation that I had within my head, I yawned before answering my obviously the morning person type cousin,

"What the hell do you want, Keichiro? It is six in the freaking morning."

Keichiro groaned on the other end of the line,

"Tsk, tsk, Royal-san. Such language, it is no wonder that neither gender likes you very much."

I could not help but want to have the ability to teleport over to his home so that I could whack him upside the head. However, I attempted to keep my composure,

"You say that with such confidence Keichiro. I could say that you should speak for yourself and mind your own business. Now answer the damn question."

I heard a hearty laugh come from the broken cellphone before Keichiro continued,

"I am only checking in on the status of my favorite cousin. I saw that Jaaku-sama slapped you strait during the gala on Friday. What is up with that Royal-san, you being naughty again?"

"The fact that he hit me should not be a surprise to you, Keichiro-san. Listen, I have to get ready for hell so can you please leave me alone now?"

Keichiro laughed again before finishing the conversation,

"Ah, you mean Ouran? Should not be too bad, you are a host after all. Girls swooning over you and expressing their love by making lavish bento boxes, in no way can that be hell for you."

"And you know about Ouran how?"

Keichiro laughed again, _Would he just stop laughing? It is getting on my nerves now. Stupid know it all busybody…_

"I have my sources. However, I will leave you be for now. Chao Chao, my Royal-san!"

_I swear that that guy freaks me out sometimes, almost to the point where I question his sanity. Maybe I should say he is a threat to himself and others so then he can be committed. Though I might be overreacting somewhat… _I picked up the broken phone and threw it in the small trashcan across the room. Silently I smelled the Ouran shirt that I had on already (had another all night study session so I did not change at all), deemed it worthy of going to school in and grabbed my pale blue suit jacket before walking out the door.

It was only when I was almost out the door that I heard the other servant call from the top of the stairs.

"Wait for a minute young master, Royal!"

I looked to see that the exact servant that called happened to belong to **it**. _Odd that one would speak out. Normally each of the servants do not speak to other masters in the house…I wonder what Xavier wants..._ I calmly stood with hands in my blazer awaiting the nest word to fly out of his mouth. The unlike Ryan, who was barely forty with prematurely gray hair, Xavier was reaching almost eighty and still had his short black hair. This fact made his reason for talking to me even weirder since he has been a servant for this family for longer than Ryan had been alive.

"Xavier-san, how nice it is to see you."

The look on his face became quite dire and he gripped my wrist on the hand that I had outstretched for him to shake. I noticed the strength of his hands and quickly yanked it away. I noticed that he left a deep red almost maroon mark and rubbed it slightly to alleviate the pain a little.

"Pleasantries aside Royal-san, why are you doing this to yourself?'

Resisting the temptation to hit the old fart, I simply returned my hands into the pockets of my Ouran blazer.

"What is that you speak of, Xavier? I might answer if you actually clarify what it is that you mean by your sudden outburst."

It was when he was about to answer the door behind me opened to reveal Ryan panting with exhaustion. He stepped in the gap between Xavier and me before giving me a signal to leave.

"You need to leave young master this is not Xavier! You need to run away and let me handle this!"

I placed my hand on Ryan's shoulder and pulled him back behind me.

"You clearly do not know me too well, Ryan-san. Who do you think I am, some frail person of lavish descent? Now, now I can handle this easily."

"But Young master—"

"Stand back, Ryan."

"I cannot allow you to—"

"Please stand back, Ryan."

"You have me as your bodyguard and servant, let me handle this."

"And I as your master have the right to tell you to stand down and let me handle this!"

As soon as that statement flew from my mouth he immediately moved out of the way with a shocked look on his face. Although I did not want to lash at Ryan it seemed to be the only way to get him to stop and let me take care of the fake Xavier. "Now that I have you to myself…Who are you really? By the mark you left on my wrist it seems that you are not as old as you are pretending to be."

"You are not so young to make such an idiotic assumption of age. Tell me now, are you the Makira heir?"

_He can't tell between __**it**__ and I?_ _Somehow it_ _seems like no one knows of either Makira children after all. Father must be using an old family photo that has only one of us for the press. _I cleared my throat and threw my Ouran jacket to the side.

"If I am?" I lied.

"Then it is my job to make sure that you do not take another breath."

**(3****rd**** POV)**

All the sudden the fake Xavier pulled a knife out and launched towards Royal who smiled as the knife did not even make a scratch. Royal took the opportunity of having the back of his opponent towards him to hit him in the back and tackle him to the ground. Once on top of the mystery person pretending to be the family servant, Royal pinched the nerves near his left clavicle causing him to be out cold.

Once safe from attack, Royal stood up and kicked the knife out of the attacker's hands allowing it to slide on the marble floor at least five yards away. Royal signaled Ryan to come closer,

"You have a phone on you don't you Ryan-san?"

Ryan smiled and pulled out a small blue phone similar in the color of the Ouran blazer. Royal gave another order, "Call the police and just tell them that you subdued the guy. I will have Marko drive me to Ouran today please deal with the police kindly."

With that being said, I calmly collected my blazer and walked out the door to wait for Marko with the limousine. _This day is certainly turning out to be interesting…_

**(After school at Ouran Academy…Normal POV)**

After the incident at the mansion this morning more strange things began to happen. One, when I arrived early for homeroom, both Tamaki-san and Kyoya-san were missing and did not come to class until homeroom was over. Not only that they seemed to leave as soon as they came because they were called down into the Third Music room five minutes later.

Two, at lunch a huge box arrived for the host club room and was so large that it was lifted by a crane through the Third music room window. Three, a shipment from the Hitachiin family fashion line and a garment bag appeared in my locker with my name on it. Four, with said garment bag was a set of directions for putting the outfit on and what time to be in the Second Music Room, not the third but the second. Finally, I was the only host member in classes today. _This day is certainly turning out quite odd isn't it?_

So here I am standing outside the door of the Second Music Room in the clothes that were in the garment bag. It consisted of a black pinstripe jacket and pants with an odd shirt that had highlighter orange pinstripes odd but also subtle. I opened the door to see the twins dressed in identical blue blazers and pants with their hair slicked back like porcupine quills. Within seconds of hearing the words,

"It is here! Grab the bag and throw it over its head!"

The exact same thing happened and within seconds I felt the twins pick me up by my hands and feet and drag me to the clubroom. You are most likely asking, Why would I not fight back? It's the host club and it was not like the murder attempt this morning.

A couple of seconds later I was in a chair and my feet had been tied to the legs. The bag lifted off my head and the clubroom had been transformed into a courtroom. In front of me was a large judge's podium and at the top was Hunny-sempai dressed in black judge robes with Bun Bun sitting on the edge of the podium wielding the gavel. To the left of Hunny on standing in front of the podium was Mori-sempai dressed like a bailiff with a simple security guard uniform.

To my right sat Tamaki and Haruhi in the jury box with white and powder blue suit outfits respectively. Finally, to my left was Kyoya-san dressed in a fuchsia suit with a white shirt that had a ruffled collar and his hair seemed to be powdered. _Miles Edgeworth? Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney cosplay?_

Hunny-sempai took the gavel from Bun Bun and tapped it on the wood creating a squeaking noise instead of a harsh slam to call the court to order.

"Lady, Gentlemen, and…. It! I would like to call the court proceedings of Royal's gender to order!"

_Not Phoenix Wright cosplay…This is Phoenix Wright-esque court proceedings and my defense attorneys are…The twins…Something tells me this is not going to end ideally…This day is turning to be weirder than I ever thought…_

* * *

**Well, a ton of things were thrown into this chapter this time and lots of unanswered questions. Just a few are are what is the odd assatination attempt about and why is the host club holding court proceedings to decide Royal's gender?**

**Moving on I have a few thanks to make. I would like to extend my personal thanks to my three reviewers last chapter. aki.ari, I would like to thank you for leaving such a nice review and I am also glad you came across this story. Evil Bunny of Death, the reasoning for why Yukira was acting so strange will come in a later chapter. And last but not least thanks to my loyal reviewer, Flourescent-chan for yet again leaving another nice and well composed review. **

**In closing, I would like to wish everyone health and happiness so that they will leave great reviews! Thank you all for reading!**

**Later**

**Luna Light Firefall**


	14. The Court is in Session

**Kobanwa again and welcome to chapter 14 of _Light as a Snow's Shadow_. It is your favorite authoress here, giving you the chapter that you all have been waiting for...Chapter 14 the chapter where Royal's gender is finally revealed to the world! I apologise for the lateness but school tends to hinder my writing time in the worst way. **

**I hope you read this chapter all the way through and leave nice reviews!**

**Thanks for reading in advance!**

**Enjoy. **

"A trial for what now and why the hell am I tied to this chair?"

Some things in this room happen a little bit too fast for my brain to calculate sometimes. In the next moment, I felt Kaoru and Hikaru on either side with small mischievous smirks on their faces.

"You see Royal. There have been suspicions about what you are exactly."

The one on the left said while pulling on the end of the braid on the back of my head. Meanwhile the one on the right picked up where the other left off,

"By what we mean your sex, you know are you male or female?"

With no time to let me ask my own questions, Hunny slammed the squeaker toy, I mean gavel on the edge of the podium again and called the court to order. _I suppose I will speak when I get the chance, a little insanity never hurt anyone…Right?_

"The prosecution I mean Kyo-chan, shall now provide the opening statement. The floor is yours Kyo-chan, I mean prosecution."

Kyoya stood up and stopped right in front of his desk almost leaning on it. After that, he pulled out his signature black notebook and adjusted his glasses. When he opened the famed notebook, Kyoya began,

"The prosecution would like to begin by stating that this trial shall decide the gender of the defendant, Royal Makira. In addition, this trial shall not run like an actual court in its proceedings however, each side has its own beliefs in the answer. The prosecution believes that the defendant is male and the defense believes that the defendant is female."

I quietly whispered to Haruhi, who was less than two feet away from me,

"Did they flip a coin for which is defending which or what? And don't you think that this is more of a debate than a trail?"

"To answer your questions, one yes and the other Tamaki thought of it so no one argued."

"Moreover, the defendant will not speak with the jury while the prosecution is talking."

Kyoya had moved from his original position to right in front of the defense desk tapped the black note book on both our heads before pacing back to his desk. "The prosecution rests your honor."

Hunny tapped the gavel/squeaky toy on the podium again and whispers something to Mori. Who simply nods his head, walks behind the defense, grips my arms and handcuffs them behind the chair back. Hunny then announced,

"The defense shall go first. Kao-chan and Hika-chan have the floor."

Without warning they both grab the legs of my chair and carry it to the middle of the court floor in front of the judge's podium. One of the twins which I assume was Kaoru grabbed my braid again,

"The defense firmly believes that the defendant here is female. Right, Hikaru?"

"Right you are Kaoru, and here is the evidence. One there is that thing."

"Yes, Royal's braid. Never seen he, she…um… 'it'…yes, it without it but that is not important. What is important is what does it take to make a braid such as this one?"

The other twin finished the thought as if they practiced this,

"Long hair and long hair is a feminine quality. Not to mention the young looking face that this one has, not to many harsh edges there."

Kaoru smiled and tapped on Royal's chest before speaking,

"There is also the curves thing but looks like 'it' is built like Haruhi, Right Hikaru?"

Hikaru smirked and took a seat on Royal's knee and patted Royal on the head.

"There's also the height thing. What is he only 125.08 cm tall? What is that in English again?"

"Five feet two or so."

"'It' is a natural fact that women are smaller then men."

"There are the mannerisms as well. I mean, 'it' speaks too polite and in a feminine manner as well."

_Too polite? Man, these nitwits are picking at straws for proof…_Hikaru grabbed the next piece of evidence from off the table adjacent to the defense table. It is a shoe in a plastic evidence bag holding up for all to see he then spoke.

"As you can see this is the shoe that Hunny had that belonged to it at the gala on Friday. You can all see that it too is a child's size, to be exact five and a half in the United States."

"Small feet, interesting another female trait. There is also the fact that 'its' eyes are like Haruhi's but blue I think."

Kaoru and Hikaru were a little bit too close for comfort since they were staring into my face with the intensity of a microscope. They were so close in fact that my eyes had were seeing double and there were two sets of twins. _Two sets that would be a disaster on the world._

After they had their little stare fest, they stood up strait and asked each other in unison.

"Did we cover everything?"

They incoherently mumbled to each other and shrugged their shoulders again at the same time, before stating,

"I think I did."

Hunny nodded in agreement and banged the gavel/squeaky toy on the podium before speaking,

"The prosecution is open to cross examine the evidence."

I looked over to see that Kyoya-san had a noticeable smirk on his face as he adjusted his glasses higher up on his nose causing a blinding glare to come off them.

"Your honor, soft facial features are an androgynous quality in addition to long hair. In addition, we all know that another one of the hosts in this room has the exception of their examples using the defendant's height and shoe size. The prosecution rests."

_Kyoya delivered the expected response again, somehow the twins never stood a chance at all…I actually feel a little bit sorry for those two. _Hunny smiled and motioned to Kyoya to take the floor as the prosecutor.

"Now, Royal is it? You are a child of the Makira family correct?"

"Yes."

"And your parents call you Roy instead of your real name?"

"Yes but—"

"And what is your profession at the current moment?"

"Does a student count? Why are you asking these questions? What does that have to do with anything?"

"These are just standard questions defendant. We are just trying to know you a little better that it all."

"Shouldn't all of you know that already? I have known you all for over an entire week now. Moreover, why can't you call me by my name?"

"Never mind those prior questions, defendant. Moving on, at the current moment your uniform is too big on you not only that but you wear the male uniform at Ouran Academy. In addition, on your paperwork for transfer you are listed as male student. Is this information correct?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Then why is there a trail for your gender at all? It should be obvious to all in this court room that you are indeed male, correct?"

"That is what I am thinking."

Kyoya walked around my chair and pulled (hard) on my braid. I cried out in pain.

"What the hell—"

A large foghorn bellowed so loud that everyone who was not tied down moved at least a yard from where they were. Everyone also had wind blown/ fog horn blown hair. "Damn—"

The fog horn went off again. _Who on earth is censoring me? And why a fog horn how about something a little more subtle or the beep that they use on American Idol. _"Alright who is the idiot with the fog horn? I swear if I am able to untie myself from this stupid chair I'll—"

The fog horn went off again. Alright someone is messing with it now. _Must reach for something pointy to cut rope and kill asshole with the fog horn._ "I didn't even curse that time!"

Tamaki spoke up,

"It is unfitting for a host to curse that much. You sound like a sailor."

A smirk crept on my face,

"Thank you for pointing out who you are baka. I'll be sure to hurt you later."

"I admit to nothing! Haruhi, tell 'it' that I do not have the button to the foghorn so then it won't hurt me!"

Haruhi laughed a little before answering him,

"As if I could talk you out of that incriminating statement... Besides you brought this on yourself."

Tamaki turned to the corner and a dark aura surrounded him. I stared at the host king while he began to cultivate mushrooms again.

Kyoya's smirk returned to his face as he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop the conversation. He then almost instantly drew his hand away almost as fast as he placed it. His smirk dissipated in that exact second but then returned. He then spoke,

"Back to what I was saying before the censoring of the defendant's mouth…There are people that look like the opposite of what they are and it is our job today to finally end all confusion. Surely enough you are one of those people. My first piece of official evidence is the birth certificate and paperwork submitted to Ouran. On these pieces of paper hold the answer to the equation regarding the gender but I do have more proof than what is written on paper, however."

Kyoya pulled a photo out from his small notebook and showed it to everyone in the room. "This photo shows a picture of the defendant walking to the limo parking lot. Notice the fact that the defendant's pants are worn in American fashion where they are low in the back and held up by a belt. Also take a look at the plaid fabric sticking out the top. Let it be known that the defendant wears boxers a type of underwear worn by men."

I had to hold back a laugh from escaping my lips at that moment. Upon hearing Kyoya talking about underwear it seemed hilarious since the whole room was filled with stifled laughter. Even Mori had a small smile on his face. Why was it funny you ask? The Shadow King talking about something more suited to the twins was not only funny but out of character for the Shadow King and that is always funny.

Kyoya cleared his throat to obtain the attention of the court and stop the laughter for the time being. He continued,

"The prosecution rests your honor."

As soon as he took his seat at the prosecution table Hunny slammed the gavel/squeaky toy on the podium multiple times before asking the defense,

"Does the defense wish to cross examine the evidence given by the prosecution?"

The twins erupted in a fit of laughter and Hikaru managed to speak between bits of laugher,

"No, no. I think that we are alright."

_Do you think that Kyoya did that on purpose? Never mind…_Hunny slammed the gavel/squeaky toy on the podium and silenced the madness. He then turned to Haruhi and Tamaki,

"The jury shall now deliberate and decide what Royal-chan; I mean the defendant's gender."

With that Haruhi and Tamaki went into a small huddle. Well, really Tamaki took the moment to pull Haruhi closer to him and they quickly discussed the matter for at least ten minutes. In those minutes, I just sat there in the middle of the room, thoroughly tied to a chair while my fate at Ouran was being decided. However, I already knew the answer.

Tamaki stood up and placed his hands on the railing in his hands was a small sheet of paper folded in fourths. He cleared his throat and opened the sheet of paper with care,

"The defendant, Royal Makira, is indeed male."

As soon as he said that, I was let free from my shackles and able to move again. I started out the door rubbing my wrist to calm the pain a little bit. _Mori put the handcuffs on too tight, but it is to be expected since he is a kendo champion. _

"Alright, now that was completely and utterly useless. Now if you don't need me, I need to go home and get started on my giant pile of homework. I will see you all on Monday, later."

I began to leave the room only to feel a pull on the sleeve of my suit jacket. I severely was not in the mood to deal with the host insanity since it was almost eight at night and I needed to get home.

"What do you need now?" I turned my head to see not Hunny (who I had expected) pulling on my sleeve but it was … Tamaki??

"Can we come over, Royal-san? I promise that we will make it up to you."

I attempted to pull a smile onto my face but somehow it felt a little how I should say… fake. However, Tamaki just kept going since he used giant puppy like eyes on me. If there is one thing I can't stand, it is Tamaki acting like a little kid so much so that I caved.

"You all can come just promise me that you will not attempt to make it up to me. Believe you me I really am not angry at you all, seriously."

**(Sometime later…The Makira Mansion Gate…Normal POV)**

Once we had all arrived at the gates, all the hosts got out of their limousines and I opened the door for Haruhi. _What can I say? It is a force of habit man; the mannerisms just rub off you. I am spending too much time with these insane people._

I calmly took the lead as the other hosts looked at the front garden. _It is a marvelous thing really, I remember that I used to get lost in the large flowering bushes and climb the gigantic trees. However, that was when nothing was important, and before everything changed for the worse. I suppose I am thinking too much again…_

"Hey. Royal-chan. You live pretty far away from Ouran don't you?"

Hunny asked as he looked around at the front garden. I just kept walking towards the door but honored his question.

"I suppose so; it did take a bit over an hour didn't it? I guess I am just used to the long ride so I never think about it."

It is true I do not live in the prefecture that Ouran is in so it is true that it does take awhile to get to Ouran and back home again. But like most situations, the twins had to comment of course,

"Seems like he lives in America for the amount of time we spent in that thing."

I held back the thought of hitting the both of them upside the head and used a snarky comment instead,

"If you are not going to say something nice, it is better to say nothing at all, bakas."

I mumbled under my breath as I put my hand on the golden baroque styled door handle. All of the sudden, the handle turned in my hand and I instinctively let go. _Someone is already at the house? The staff does not normally greet people at the door…_

The door opened to reveal a tall woman of about five feet seven. She had long black hair pulled into large curled pigtails with small deep rose ribbons holding it up and four-leaf clover colored eyes. Not only that, she was in a matching deep rose maid outfit with white lace trimming and pale pink apron. It was when I noticed the simple cubic zirconium heart necklace that she was around her neck that I finally knew who she was.

"Leanne?"

Upon hearing her own name fly out of my mouth she pounced and wrapped her arms around my body. I felt like she put me in a vice grip. She then expressed her happiness by exclaiming,

"Young Mistress! It has been so long, I missed you so much!"

I could feel that Leanne gripped my back tighter and that the hosts were horribly confused. She continued,

"Look at you! Why are you wearing that chest plate of yours again? What would Lady Tsuki say about you dressing like a boy again? It really doesn't suit you, now come inside and take off that male uniform and I'll dress you in something more suitable! It is so great to see you again, Miss Kira!"

I pulled her off and stopped her from pulling on the rubber band that was holding my braid in place. _I suppose my cover is blown now...Shit. _I coughed and pointed behind me to the hosts.

"I am glad to see you too, Leanne. Let me introduce you to the Ouran High School Host Club they are friends of mine."

I could see that Leanne was thrilled to see that young men were coming to the house by the small pink hearts in her eyes. She then pulled me next to her and said loudly to all of them,

"Welcome to you all! My name is Leanne and I am Lady Makira's personal servant and governess to the young mistress. I must say though, it is rare to have young men come to the house and visit with the young mistress. This has not happened since—"

I gave her a slight nudge in her side and she stopped right then and there. _Thank god, she does have an off button… If only I could find the twin's…_

All the hosts were silent attempting to take all the information in at once. Even the twins had nothing to say now. Kyoya broke the silence by shutting his small notebook creating a large crack sound. He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses before extending his hand with his best host smile on,

"Why it is nice to meet you, Leanne-san." It was not long before he turned his attention to me,

"Why don't you show us in, Royal…I mean Miss Kira?"

**Thank you all for reading this chapter and Royal is indeed female! Scared you all there for a moment didn't I? I know that you all expected it to happen but oh well. **

**I have to make my thanks to my reviewers Flourescent-chan and TheWinchesterAngel for leaving nice reviews again.**

**In closing, I hope that everyone is healthy and happy so that they will leave more nice reviews. Thank you very much for supporting this story by reading and reviewing so far!**

**Later**

**Luna Light Firefall.**


	15. Would You Like to Explain?

**Konba-wa again. Yikes! It has been a long time since this has been updated. I apologise for that severely. I hope that this authoress will not be impaled with flying pointy objects for just now updating this story. *Authoress dons riot gear* I hope this update was worth the wait. (Even though it has been over a year since the last one...10-10-08...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own all of my OCs and the plot in this story.**

* * *

Seven o'clock in the evening only ten days after I had stepped through the gates of Ouran for the first time. Ten days ago, I had met the famous Ouran High School Host Club and through a single statement was now one of them. Two hundred and forty hours ago, I had escaped the horrors of my old school and started new at a place where I could be anyone I wanted. Fourteen thousand four hundred minutes later I was now sitting on my couch with the Host Club wondering why their new host lied about being female.

Through unseen circumstances, I had slipped a few times too many and a few hints were dropped of my true gender. This caused the hosts to question about who I am or rather what I am and a subsequent trial was held. The results were ideal; my true gender was still firmly tucked away. After the trial was another story, I thought that I could have the hosts over and have nothing go horribly wrong and or catastrophic. However, that did not pan out so well.

Unbeknownst to me, my mother and more importantly Leanne returned from the meeting in Hollywood. Of course, this lone un-accounted for factoid caused all my hard work to go strait down the toilet. Since Leanne and her big mouth, not only stated my name but the thing that I was trying to hide the most, the fact that I was not who they thought I was.

Now where was I? In my living room surrounded by all the host boys and Haruhi, attempting to explain why I had falsified some documents here and there and did not mention my true gender. Not only that due to Leanne's over obsession to make people "cute" she had attacked me with a hairbrush and took my Ouran blazer to hold hostage. My only hope is that I can talk my way out of this one…

Tamaki happened to be the first one to start,

"So your name is Kira."

Somehow I did not feel like talking at the current moment. Leanne looked at Tamaki while placing eight cups of tea on the counter and answered for me,

"Yes but only Madame Makira and I call her Kira."

Hunny asked the next question,

"Then why do you ask to be called Royal?"

I still do not feel like talking. Would anyone in this situation? Thank goodness that Leanne will explain for me.

"Since that is her middle name. It is Master Makira's choice to call her Roy so I suppose she wanted to be different from what she's normally called by her father."

Kaoru looked to the maple coffee table to pick up his teacup and noticed the small photo on the table. He picked it up and turned it to Hikaru. The two placed it back on the table with the picture turned towards the others. The next question came out of Hikaru's mouth.

"So the Makira child is female? Then who is this in the picture?"

Leanne finally refused to talk for me by giving me a whack on the head with her fan that she insists gives her the ability to never have a bad hair day. _I personally think that she's a little bit of a nutcase when it comes to her quest for "cuteifying" the world one person at a time. Again, my head tends to wander off of the topic at hand. _

"Why do you think that is not me?"

I picked up the small ornate tea cup that Leanne had set in front of me earlier and wafted the fruity smell towards my nose. The smell of blueberries calmed me as I continued to answer Hikaru's question with another one of my own.

"Does not everyone look different when they are younger?"

Hikaru looked somewhat upset as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes but this person is taller than you are now."

I sipped my tea and calmly placed both the saucer and the tea cup lightly on the maple wood table.

"How can you really tell? The camera lies just as much as other mortals. Come now, you do not know how far away the picture was taken from or if the person in question is standing on a box. Even you should have realized that."

Hunny leaned towards the maple wood table and took the photo in his hands. I glanced at him noticing that the child-like glimmer in his eyes had faded and that he seemed to be absorbed in staring at the photo. It was a few awkward moments later that he spoke,

"This is Royal-chan. Look at the black ribbon on her wrist in this photo and look at her sleeve now."

I moved my eyes to my left sleeve that Hunny was pointing to and saw the black ribbon sticking out of the white dress shirt sleeve. I sighed and pulled the ribbon on my wrist and placed it on the table.

"Alright, you caught me. I am in the photo but what does it matter? I am thoroughly surprised the king of darkness over there has not said anything involving my expulsion for falsification of documents."

Kyoya made no response to my current comment and continued to write things down in that little black notebook of his.

"So why did you lie?"

I could not help but stifle a scoff,

"Lie? You never asked if I was female. It is your fault for assuming wrong."

Mori spoke for once,

"Tamaki asked what you were on the first day we met you, did he not?"

"No. He asked what I was. I could have answered that correctly without naming my gender whatsoever. Sorry Mori but I still have not lied at all."

I stood from my seat and paced around the living room. _I feel a speech coming on…but who is it from…_

"So if I ask what you are it does not apply to gender that is what you are saying?"

Tamaki had lost the child-like glimmer in his eyes, stood up, walked to Kyoya, and whispered something in his ear. I thought I heard something like call the cops about the falsification of documents that they threatened earlier but I might be a bit paranoid. Kyoya just nodded his head and shut his laptop screen. He looked over to Tamaki and answered him back in his ear. _All the drama and mystery here is killing me! Oh…Shit. What time is it, now? _

"Well, I guess you have a point there."

Tamaki smiled and sat on the arm of the chair that Kyoya was sitting in. He then turned to Kyoya and said,

"Kyoya? Tell them what you've found."

The shine off Kyoya's glasses made me see spots momentarily. He placed his pear brand laptop on the coffee table so that everyone could see the great discovery. I looked at the screen to see a picture of father at the opening ceremony of St. Lucian's. He, as the president decided to make the introduction speech that year because _**it**_ was entering into their freshman class. _**It**_ stood next to the podium in full regalia as father was introducing him as the class representative for that year. _Shit…They found __**it**_.

* * *

**Well, how about that everyone? Was it worth the wait? **

**So, I've left this story hanging on a cliff again. I hope the next update arrives on time.**

**Anyway, I have some long awaited thanks to make to , Evil Bunny of Death, and Flourescent-chan** **for reviewing! **

**(and again if anyone would like to review or favorite please feel welcome to press the nice button down at the bottom!)**

**I apologise for the wait. Hope to see you all soon.**

**~ Luna L. Firefall**


	16. Two Months and Ten Days Ago

**Hello everyone again. **

**This is Luna here. I am glad to annouce that I was off from school today so I was able to write up this chapter quickly. I am glad that this story is back and running (and that it is over 20,000 words long!). I hope that all of you like it! ^-^**

* * *

"Stand up for me, Royal."

Kyoya said as he motioned with his hands. Shit…They found it…My whole plan is falling into shambles. In just a little over ten days, my plan that took hours and hours to plan and execute will all be like pieces of shattered glass_. Useless._ I guess that I will have to go back to that piece of hell. Think…Royal…Think!

"As you can see by just using a few simple equations that the Roy in the photo is approximately 6'2. Our Royal is 5'2- a whole foot shorter than this Roy in the picture."

_Nope…I got nothing…I'll just have to wait it out._ I sighed and sat back down,

"You caught me, Skippy." I turned to Leanne and motioned for her to leave the room for the time being, I did not want her to hear what I had done. If she heard about this scheme, then she would have to tell that asshole Jaaku. "So you have me on falsification of documents, stolen identity, and maybe a count of fraud."

Kyoya grabbed the laptop off of the coffee table and began typing on it once again. The Shadow King stopped typing for a moment,

"So would you like to share how you pulled this off?"

I sighed once again and picked up my cup of blueberry tea. I stared at my reflection in the small cup and it made me remember the beginning of this mess…

**(Two months and ten days ago…The Makira Mansion)**

Paul brought in the daily mail after returning from the grocery store with the other servants. He left it in the normal place by the side of entryway of the foyer on the small marble-topped end table near the picture window. While Paul was busy supervising the staff helping to put away the groceries, I took the opportunity to look at the mail before it had to go the head of the household, father.

Grabbing the mail and putting it back later was a daily routine for me. Paul was so into his job as soon as he hits the house that I would have two hours before he would remember to check on it. I would take the mail up into my room and flop it on my bed. Most days the mail consisted of bills, junk mail, and mail order stores for clothing and such. Today was different- It was the day for the acceptances to high school.

I flipped through the mail and found that there was a letter addressed to Roy Makira (_**it**_) from St. Lucian's Academy. There was no surprise that he had been accepted into his next year there since father owned it….

**(Makira Mansion…Present) **

"So, you do have a brother."

Kaoru and Hikaru stated while giving me something similar to a death stare. I shrugged my shoulders,

"I stated that I had no brother, yes, but it was out of hate. However, I thought that after Haruhi noticed that I did have one that it was common knowledge."

I attempted to get back onto the topic at hand, "I have a brother, and his name is Roy. Moreover, before you ask we are twins. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum you were correct about that."

Kaoru then pieced two and two together,

"You both have the same name then."

"Bingo and our parents have been filing documents with the name Roy for the both of us ever since we were little. My name is Royal but father insists on calling me Roy just like _**it**_."

**(Two months and ten days ago …The Makira Mansion…Royal's Room)**

However had gotten yet another letter from Lobelia stating that I have been accepted again and that they were overjoyed to see that I would be returning. If only I could release my innermost joy…

I placed that letter in my paper shredder and listened to it rip the dreaded thing to shreds_. Identity Theft Protection for Dummies Kit… Best money I have ever spent…_ I almost placed the mail find another letter addressed to a Roy Makira from Ouran. I opened it to find that Roy Makira was eligible to attend there and that he should respond to this letter as soon as possible. I stared at the letter for a few seconds before having an idea.

"Maybe I can get out of going to Lobelia…"

I quickly opened my Pineapple brand laptop and my thick programmer's manual off of the bookshelf. I logged on to the Ouran site and typed in the Identification number into the system. It was apparent that my first thoughts were correct that Ouran was really for my brother and not me.

I thought that if I could somehow hack into Ouran's system and change the gender I could finally escape the hellhole of Lobelia. I decided to finish the transfer information online as it, and then change the legal name and gender later.

When I attempted to do so however, all that I could change was the first name…No matter how much I tried, I could not change anything else without breaking into the mainframe. I could not afford to set off the anti-hacking measures so I decided that as long as I could that I would give up being a girl at Lobelia, in order to become a boy at Ouran.

It was a fair trade off. As long as no one found out that I falsified documents and lied about my gender I could stay until I graduated. There was a lot to be done in order to keep this away from father. I was lucky to have the perfect minion to assist me and pull the wool over father's eyes.

That perfect accomplice was my cousin Keichiro. He was reliable and supported me through it. No matter what I asked him to do; he did it without question. He would go to Ouran in my place to choose courses and take the placement tests. I changed the residential address so that Ouran would send all the documents to Keichiro's apartment. It would only be the first day of school that I would actually set foot on Ouran's campus.

If I could be thankful, for one thing that father did for us it would be his paranoid obsession with making sure that the public knew that he only had a son, named Roy. The public was not to know that he had a daughter the same exact age as his beloved son. Father only used the photo of me when I was younger to hide what _**it**_ really looked like.

This meant that, the Ohtori Family Computer Search Network (OFCSN) did not have detailed information on _**it**_ or me. Therefore, any information added to the OFCSN would only contain the Roy that attended Ouran—not the one who attended St. Lucian's. I was a nobody who could create a new identity using my own name and my own likeness to fool everyone. No one would ever guess that I was not who I said I was since all the world knew of only one mysterious Makira child.

**(Makira Mansion…Present) **

"I suppose that you all are tired of me rambling on like this. I guess that you can just call Mr. Souh up, expel me immediately, and then call the police or vice versa, whatever suits your fancy."

I decided to place my teacup back on the coffee table and wait for their reactions. To my surprise, no one said anything. The host club was actually silent for the first time since I had arrived. The twins sat there and stared at the coffee table, Mori was silent, Hunny was nervously playing with Usa-chan, Haruhi fidgeted in her seat, Kyoya had stopped typing, and Tamaki stared off into the distance. All of the sudden…

"Welcome home, Royal."

Tamaki stated while standing up. He walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders. I was stunned—_No police? No expulsion? No phone calls?_ Although I was confused with the entire situation, I somehow felt relieved. Kyoya looked at Tamaki for a moment and then agreed,

"Even though what you did ordinarily requires police intervention…It seems that that will not be needed."

_Thank God! I will not have to go to jail…_ I thought that I was out of the woods until Kyoya continued,

"However, you must stay in the Host Club until you graduate."

I could not contain myself any longer and I smiled. There was nothing fake about it. I couldn't remember how long it has been since I have truly smiled. However, I hope that this could be the family that I have longed for and not some childish, immature, dream.

* * *

**So how do you like that? **

**Royal seems to finally have somewhere that she belongs and all is well at the moment. Now, some of the mystery surrounding Royal has been solved. **

**I hope that all of you liked this chapter and like the story so far and special thanks to XzMizukizX for favoriting this story.**

**All of your reviews are greatly appreciated and help me understand where all of you are,if you hate or love the story, or are confused with what is going on.**

**Strawberries and cookies for all those press the button and review! **

**Love**

**Luna**


	17. Limes, Lemons, and Other Fruits

**Hello everyone! (Dodges anything from rotten tomatoes to flaming pitchforks) It certainly has been awhile hasn't it? 02-11-10 was the last date I updated huh? The time really went fast. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was worth the really long wait! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own all of my OCs and the plot in this story.**

* * *

**(Two weeks later….The Host Club is open…3****rd**** POV)**

The door opens to reveal a dense cloud of red rose petals spinning in a circle before scattering to the ground revealing the Ouran High School Host Club cosplaying as high-class gentlemen or butlers depending on when you ask or who you asked.

All of the hosts were wearing black and white tuxedos complete with bowties and cummerbunds. Each host had a different color according to what Tamaki assigned them. Kaoru and Hikaru had coral and orange roses respectively to match their cufflinks. Tamaki, naturally, took the pure red to match his signature roses that he always had on hand. Mori unexpectedly had lavender cufflinks and roses while Hunny had yellow. Haruhi's roses were the palest of pink matching her subtlety pink details. The Shadow King, Kyoya, had the darkest red of roses to match his equally dark host persona, which was a complete contrast to Royal who had white.

Every customer that walked through the Third Music Room's doors noticed that the room was filled with clients and was greeted by Royal,

"**Welcome…"**

This was Tamaki's newest idea. If Royal greeted every customer that walked through the door, then she might get some regulars that way. Now, Royal was the only member who did not have regular customers, even Kyoya, the King of Shadows, had a few.

Truth be told, Royal did not care one way or the other if she had loyal customers or not. She was just fine with being the Host Club assistant who brought commoner coffee, cake, and tea to the customers. Renge had a few choice thoughts on why,

"Royal-san! You are aware that you do not have any customers, right?"

Royal looked over her shoulder at Renge who stood aggressively with her hands crossed across her chest. She decided to answer her,

"I am aware of that."

Renge walked towards Royal and inspected her head to toe with a magnifying glass. _Great and this is not a total waste of my time…_She just stood there with a tray of commoner coffee in hand and waited. Renge suddenly straitened up and laughed loudly with her hand over her mouth.

"You need to be more assertive. You need to be colder."

_I'll show you colder…._ Royal then walked off to the tables without even acknowledging that Renge was talking still. Renge stopped laughing and decided that Royal had understood what she meant and decided to leave the club room for the day.

**(Fast Foreword … The Host Club is closed… Normal POV.)**

Today was a long (and very itchy) day at the Host Club. As soon as the last of the clients walked out the door, almost every host except for Kyoya and Royal took off their tuxedo jackets. Kaoru then asks,

"Royal-san, why don't you take your tuxedo jacket off?"

This was followed by a statement by Hikaru,

"Yeah, take it off! You've had that thing buttoned up all day!"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk into the broom closet in order to get the cleaning equipment. The closet was as large as a college dorm room and shelves along the walls were stocked with every cleaning product imaginable. Looking for sawdust or kitty litter for the daily pool of blood around the twin's area, I stumbled upon a large metal cabinet. It was taller than a usual cabinet since it touched the ceiling and the handle was above my head. I searched around for something to stand on so that I could open it. I ended up using a seven-gallon bucket of salt as a stool. _Why there was a bucket of salt in there no one knows… _After opening the closet, a giant avalanche of beige came flying out.

Meanwhile, Haruhi looked around the room before checking the clock. Tamaki noticed this,

"Haruhi? What's wrong? Do you really want to leave your father so soon?"

Haruhi simply answers,

"No, Royal is taking a long time isn't she?"

Tamaki crushed by not hearing the answer from Haruhi he wanted, returned to his corner of woe and began to cultivate mushrooms. The twins then called out to him,

"Make sure to grow Shitake mushrooms this time!"

Haruhi decided to check up on Royal in the utility closet since she was in there for over an hour. After opening the door, she saw Royal's head sticking out of a giant pile of sawdust.

"Hi Haruhi-chan. How are you?"

Royal called out from the pile with a smile on her face. Haruhi runs over with a shovel and starts to dig me out,

"How are you so nonchalant about this?"

_You try being in a giant pile of sawdust for the past hour…Once you get over the fact that it seems like there is sawdust in every orifice and the initial itching subsides…It is surprising how calm you are…_ Royal laid there for awhile and answered,

"Unexplainable, really. Now if you don't mind I'm going to try to not get any more sawdust in my mouth as possible."

Haruhi thought that made a little bit of sense so she stopped asking Royal questions for the time being.

**Meanwhile in the Club Room…**

All the host boys decided to talk about something that has been on their minds since Haruhi left the room to find Royal. The twins decided that it would be time to discuss the loose ends that Royal did not tie off at the meeting at the Makira Mansion. Hikaru decided to begin,

"So if Royal is a girl then why would she have a copy of the Princess Guide?"

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement but before he could say anything, Hunny interjected,

"She has a brother though right? Maybe it's his and she borrowed it."

Kaoru got his chance to put in his two cents into the conversation,

"As if they are on such good terms, remember? She calls him '_**it**_' all the time unless she is forced not to. I highly doubt that they even talk to one another."

Hikaru and Kaoru then talk amongst each other,

"Kaoru, it's sad to think that a pair of twins could treat one another so coldly."

"I agree, but boy-girl sets have a different dynamic then same gender sets. Don't you agree?"

"There is the whole matter that they are different genders and yet born on the same day-"

"Within minutes of each other-"

"And have to live up to the highest expectations. They live being treated equal in every way-"

"And since the playing field is equal-"

"It makes it all the more difficult to surpass each other-"

"To be the one that is the favorite and cherished child."

Royal suddenly walks out of the door with a bright yellow hazmat suit and pours some sawdust from her left sleeve onto the pool of blood near the twin's station. She then begins to walk around the room pouring the rest of the sawdust in the flower pots while the host club watched. Haruhi appeared and laid an Ouran boys uniform down on the chair she decided to sit down in and asked,

"Is it alright if Royal borrows the hazmat suit for now? She got covered in sawdust in the closet."

A long silence was brought upon the host club as a giant shared thought cloud appeared above the male host club members' heads. In the collective thought bubble a flash of the uniform on the chair of Haruhi's chair, Royal in the hazmat suit, and finally a stereotypical image of Royal sitting down in just her Ouran collared shirt halfway open. However, for reasons that no one will fully understand, Royal's body in the thought bubble shifts every few seconds into different body types.

Royal continues to pour sawdust from her sleeves and pant legs onto the various blood spots on the floor of the clubroom. She looks up at the collective thought bubble and shakes her head before mumbling,

"All of you are perverts. I knew it."

Once Royal had broken the awkward silence with her comment, the collective thought bubble burst, and its shreds flew all over the room. Diligently Royal silently used a dustpan and began to clean it all up. Once she was on the other side of the room, the twins had an epiphany, which they announced in unison,

"What does Royal look like as a girl anyway?"

Since she saw this as their only opportunity to leave before 7:00pm, and she needed Haruhi's presence at her house; Royal decided that it would be best to take the opportunity and leave with Haruhi out the back door.

The twins went on, "I mean she is always wearing that stupidly huge uniform all the time and even then she has that chest plate."

Kaoru and Hikaru then broke off and began conversing aloud.

"Well, if the uniform is big it might be that she is hiding something."

"It would also explain the reasoning behind the chest plate as well."

"Or it could just be that she is extra cautious and is using the chest plate to fake having a manly chest and not a squishy one."

Tamaki meanwhile was in his own thought theater….

Tamaki Inner Mind Theater starts in

3

2

1

"Haruhi! Wait up!"

Royal called out to her while running in a field of white flowers. Haruhi stops for a moment and laughs as her hair blows slightly in the breeze. Royal eventually catches her by the hem of her white dress and drags her to the ground. As white petals scattered in the air and fell upon their faces they continued laughing. Haruhi asks,

"Hey, Royal-sempai? Can you tell me something?"

Royal tilts her face towards Haruhi's and smiles,

"Sure ask me anything."

Haruhi giggles and whispers something in her ear which causes both of them to blush. Royal sits up and answers her, "Why would you need to know something like that? Is it that you like—"

End of Tamaki Inner Mind Theater

"Tono! Earth to Tono…Answer the question, idiot!"

Tamaki shook his head and turned to the twins who were looking at him with anticipation.

"What was the question again?"

The twins sighed and somehow brought out a large chalkboard with all of their names written on it and blank spaces afterward. They decided since their King was in La-la land that they would explain what they were planning once more.

"Okay, listen up. We are going to play a game. Isn't a fun game Hikaru?"

"I would say so Kaoru. What should we call this game?"

The twins spun around and suddenly they were dressed as ring masters. After a quick change in lighting and a sudden distribution of peanuts they continued,

"What do you think Royal looks like under all that?"

"Why I do not know what you mean, brother?"

"I mean this, does she have kiwis, oranges—"

"You know fruit?"

Tamaki still did not seem to understand what the twins were trying to explain to him. The look on his face was so pathetic that the twins had to snicker a bit before attempting to phrase it in a way he would understand. Hikaru decided to take the first stab at it.

"We are asking something simple here. Does she have fruit or so very little that she's as flat as an ironing board?"

"He is still not following, Hikaru."

Hikaru then pulls out a mannequin and tosses fruit to Kaoru. He attempts to explain once again this time using a diagram,

"Fruit. We're talking about Royal and what kind of fruit she could have. For example…"

He tosses some kiwi to Kaoru who holds it up to the mannequin's bust. He then kept tossing different fruits to him that he would repeat the same process. It would only take till Hikaru mentioned the word, melon that Tamaki fell out of his chair. His face turned bright red and he attempted to crawl away from the scene crying out,

"The pair of you were perverts! I knew it!"

Kaoru laughed so hard that he dropped the melons on the ground causing them to shatter. Hikaru laughed but contained his composure enough to ask Tamaki again,

"So pick your fruit, Tamaki. We are even having a prize for whoever is closest."

Tamaki forgot all about the fact that the twins were perverts for a moment to ask,

"What's the prize?"

The twins pulled on a rope conveniently located nearby and a giant ball exploded in a cloud of confetti and rose petals to reveal a long white banner which simply read, "wish." Tamaki's eyes glistened at the idea of having a wish but then the twins had to burst his bubble,

"You know Tono…You could wish for anything you wanted as long as it was possible."

"Unlike you dating Haruhi. Now that would be impossible."

This sent Tamaki into corner of woe and started to cultivate mushrooms yet again. Now that he was out of the way, the twins decided that they would poll the audience. Many of them thought that the twins were being perverts because of this but, they decided to play along anyway. (Who can give up the idea of a prize essentially of their choice?) To stop all embarrassment over the topic, the twins allowed the other host members to write in their guesses.

The twins deciding that it was no fun for them to simply think that the rest of the members could get away with not announcing their thoughts, decided to do just that.

"Apparently, most of you seem to like citrus."

Hikaru looks over his brother's shoulder and nods his head in agreement. He picks up a piece of chalk and waits for his brother to continue. "Tamaki says kumquats."

"Kumquats…"

"Mori and Hunny seem to think that lemons and limes will win."

Hikaru finishes writing Mori's and Hunny's vote before commenting,

"Aren't they the same thing? The only difference is color isn't it?"

"Limes are slightly smaller, brother but, that is not important. Kyoya likes grapefruit."

"So…Kyoya likes big fruit. Who's the pervert now?"

The twins laughed at this heartily before writing their own guesses on the board. The twins took an all or nothing approach, deciding that either it would be strawberries or watermelons.

"So Kaoru, if Haruhi or Royal asks all we are doing is polling everyone's favorite fruit for a future theme."

With that, all the boys promised one another that they would not speak of this to anyone, let alone the two girls.

(Next Chapter)

**(Makira Mansion….Normal POV)**

"Young master. We've arrived."

Ryan announced from the driver's seat. I remember looking at Haruhi and smiling. She had been here before naturally. Though it perplexed me that she had the look in her eyes like a young child that has arrived at Disney World.

"Thank you, Ryan. Tell me when will _**it**_ and Jaaku arrive?"

Ryan opened the door and Haruhi stepped out first. She was still in her Ouran uniform so it surprised me that Ryan remembered to hold the door for her. Once I was out of the limousine in my hazmat suit, Ryan answered,

"You have T minus 3 hours, young master till both Roy and your father arrive."

"Thank you, Ryan. Please drive, Ms. Fujioka home about a half an hour before they arrive."

"Yes, young master."

The walk to the front door was completely uneventful- _I had half expected that Leanne would come out from the bushes and ambush us with her fan in one hand and her make-up kit in the other. So far so good, I guess._

"Ne, Royal?"

"What is it, Haruhi?"

"Why did you ask me this morning to come over?"

"Ah, you'll see."

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands in the pocket of her Ouran jacket. I suppose that answer appeased her for the time being. We arrived in the foyer and still no ambush. _Maybe she's sick today. That would be a god send since I would prefer that she not scare Haruhi….yet. _

A few flights of marble steps later, we arrived at the door to my room. Letting Haruhi in first, I quickly scanned the hall and there was still no ambush. Every day, Leanne would come at me when I would be walking to the house in my male Ouran uniform. I would be then appropriately tied up to a chair and made over.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat? I can send Ryan to go get it if you'd like."

"No, I'm alright. Back to what I asked earlier…Why did you ask me to come here earlier?"

I had almost forgotten why I had asked Haruhi to come over so suddenly. I knew that it was not the obvious of getting out of my sawdust ridden hazmat suit, I was a big girl I could do that by myself. It then hit me like a ton of bricks,

"I need you to provide me an alibi."

Haruhi laughed in her nervousness, "Royal you can't be serious. Now why did you ask me to come here?"

"But _I am_ serious."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger ending here. I must apologise for the extreme lateness of this update. Being a freshman Microbiology major is really time consuming. Now that first semester is over with, I think I have the hang of things to continue with seeing Light as a Snow's Shadow to its end. :) **

**Now that that is settled, I wish to give thanks to SadisticSelf, skyfyte12, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, Jacky-lulu, Gixie, Kami-REM, and bleedingcrimson. For favoriting, reviewing, putting this story on thier alerts list, or any combination their of. (Sorry if I've missed some of you but my thanks go out ot all of you for being loyal to this story.) **

**Please rate and review this story...**

**p.s. if you rate and review it'll remind me that people just like you are kind and still read this.**

**THANK YOU!**


	18. Here I thought Ouran Was Bad

**Hello there everyone. You know what time it is! New Chapter time (yay!) Anyway...having a snow day at college makes it easy to post and make a chapter up. Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own all of my OCs and the plot in this story.**

* * *

"What do you mean that you need an alibli? You didn't murder anyone here did you?"

Haruhi was taken aback a little bit, not that I blame her persay, afterall I more or less jumped the gun on my favor.

"Come now this is a comedic love story, I don't think I have the power to kill someone."

Haruhi thought about it for a moment then blurted, "What if someone could die romantically in a hilarious manner then I think it would fit in. Like, say if someone was confessing their love to someone while they are running and they hit a telephone pole and die of a brain hemmorage from the impact."

"I sometimes worry about what goes on in your head from time to time...but I digress, I did not murder anyone. I guess I should phrase it differently from now on. All I need is some excuse as to why I won't be at Ouran for a few days."

There was a part of me that thought that the first part of what I said was merely going to be a thought however, it wasn't. Luckily, Haruhi did not seem to notice at all and simply tilt her head to the side. Again I was jumping the gun, she was confused because I did not explain why I was not going to be at Ouran. _This might take awhile..._ "Here let me tell you something that you cannot tell anyone at the Host Club got it?"

She simply nodded her head and my mind began to drift off into my not so dead past..._Here we go again..._

Approximately four months ago, I was a regular student at Lobelia. Sort of...Since I was the granddaughter of the school's founder I was...how should I put this...Stalked...not in a I want to rape you manner but more like in a I need to get close to you because your family has power. I wore the uniform, and went to school everyday, day after day, after day. I was sick of it. I was sick of all the drama, cattiness, the strange romances, and most of all the Zuka Club.

I mean OH MY GOD. The whole school revolved around that fricken' club. Lady Benibara Fan Club? I knew them. They're insane. I thought the Host Club was insane, no no no...These people are much worse. They literally were obsessed with Benio, to the point that they were happy to dig through the trash in the lunch room and eat the apple core that touched Benio's lips. Gag.

"Sorry, I am getting a tad bit off topic, Haruhi. I'll promise that I will keep my ranting to a minimum from now on."

I looked over to Haruhi, who looked to be close to tears, from trying not to laugh. She finally gave in and laughed heartily before stating, "I've never seen you this worked up over anything."

I suppose that she's right but, I really need to speed this story up. I think that father and brother are going to be arriving soon.

Alright. Now that I have that out of the way, I'll continue. I talked about being stalked right? Well, I guess I should say who was stalking me. The Zuka Club. Specifically, Benio. Why would she do that I wonder? Lets see. My grandmother founded the Zuka club as well, so in Benio's mind it was her mission to get me to join so I could continue in the wonderful tradition that is the Zuka Club.

Now, this was a problem. One, I had the power hungry girls after me. Two, I had Benio after me. Three, wait for it...I had the Lady Benibara Fan Club wanting to murder me for getting to close with her. Lets just say, I was miserable. I was surprised I lasted a year that way.

Okay, the person being stalked? Not Roy Makira of Ouran. The unknown, daughter of the Makira, Royal Kira Makira. Right now, Royal Kira is still enrolled at St. Lobelia, just as a second year.

"So basically, you need to go to Lobelia for a few days to keep up attendance so that you'll graduate on time."

Haruhi interuppted. She was right, that is what I needed but I went on to say, "That and take exams. I just need to graduate on my own as well too."

"I thought that no one knew who you were."

"Touché. As far as Lobelia is concerned my name is Royal Kira. Granddaughter of Jun Kira, and supposed daughter of Lily Kira, my aunt who never married."

"Oh, okay. So in this scenario, you were born out of wedlock to your aunt. Why isn't that a scandal?"

"Simple. St. Lobelia is filled with feminists and the ultimate form of girl power. Stating that the best thing you can do is have a child without a man since supposedly the man in your life would taint your children. Simply put, the school is filled with hormonal women that hate men. Plus or minus a few exceptions of course."

"Man they're weird."

"Now you see why I can't just tell the Host Club."

"I still don't see why that is. Like things go together, weird with weird. Why do you think everyone in the Host Club gets along. This is only another weird situation to add to the never-ending pile."

_She has a point, however_, "I don't want them to see me as a girl. Besides of which, the Host Club does not like the Zuka Club and sadly I'll be playing hide and go seek all day to run away from them. Having the Host Club coming to spy on me will just be one more thing to deal with."

Haruhi saw the point that Royal just made. The idea was simple. There were many unknowns about Royal, sure two weeks ago was two weeks ago. They had found out that she was a girl. However that was the first and last thing that they knew about her, that was well normal. They knew her as Royal Makira, the ice-type host, not necessarily as a girl. When they met Haruhi, they met her in both forms almost instantaneously. At least within the same day.

"Alright. If you're that adamant about it. Why can't you send that cousin of yours?"  
"Who, Kenichiro? Afraid that won't work."

"It worked before when you sent him to test for you and whatnot before you came here what's the difference?"

I sighed, this would be the week that Kenichiro has other plans. Its not like I speak much in the Host Club anyway so it might have worked...again.

"Look, he's busy doing other things."

Haruhi mouthed that she understood what was going on and thought for the longest time. She then stated,

"How about that you are sick?"

I thought for a millisecond and shook my head, "They'll just come over and try to make me feel better."

"What if we said that you are contagious?"

"They've got working hazmat suits in the closet I don't think that it would be a deterrent."

"Good point. What about...Do you have some hobbyist convention or something?"

"Seriously, Haruhi? I don't think I have a hobby that there is a convention for...unless you think that computer hacking is an accepted practice from the ongoing public."

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her temples, "That's your only hobby? Seriously?"

"Well, I do have others but none of which I think have a convention anywhere."

"You could of said that in the first place."

"I know." I smiled, at this point it seemed hopeless. I was screwed. Then Haruhi came up with the best idea,

"What if you just don't show up and I will feign ignorance?"

I thought about for a second. If no one knows where I am at the time, they have to spend time trying to look for me anywhere in the world, so that could last a while even with the Ohtori Family Computer Search Network (OFCSN) at their disposal. I like it. There is a minute chance that they might find out but...

"Shit, Haruhi. I forgot something."

"What would that be?"

"How do I hide the fact that I have to perform during the cultural festival that week?"

Haruhi was perplexed. Why would people at Ouran find out about Lobelia's cultural festival performers? Sensing that she was trying to make up a senario in her mind about it, I stepped in. "It all comes down to rich people, Haruhi. They do silly things like broadcast throughout the sources of media about a cultural fest."

"Wait, you're performing?"

I rubbed the back of my head, I knew that this was going to come up eventually,

"Well, its a favor for my grandmother."

* * *

**So how was it? I hope it is okay. Anyway, I would like to thank BloodXXXWolf for the review and the story alert. **

**Please rate and review, its really helpful and encouraging to hear your opinions.**

**Later**


	19. Word Play and Beeping

**Hello again, . Boy, Did I miss you! Who knew summer classes were that intensive? Enough excuses. Here is another chapter in the saga... Thank you.**

* * *

"So wait, you, Royal, are going to perform with Benio and the others on the stage for the Zuka Club."

Haruhi was shocked. Not that I blame her, I just got off of a rant about hating the Zuka Club and pretty much all of Lobelia. Well, I had an obligation.

"Yeah, I am. Though when you say it that way, it makes it seem like the world is going to end. If I didn't have to I would just run away. Its just grandmother has the power in the family even over my father. She just said that if I do this then I don't have to continue with the Zuka Club and that Lobelia will let me graduate early like I wanted."

I thought about the deal I made with grandmother again. Looking back on it, I think that she is putting me in the water with concrete on my feet. I was thinking of this senario...Once I've performed, Benio will only be more obessed into making me perform again and will find the Host Club with me in it. Bad. Really, really, bad. Second senario, Benio will not find Host Club but will stalk me in other manners in order to perform again. Still bad. Though, I started to think that I had about a 17% chance that she would do nothing at all and everything will be alright once this performance was over.

"Sounds like a good deal. That means you won't have to do this again."

"Sure."

_Let's hope not_. Anyway, I think that is everything. Oh right... "Don't want to bring you in to the pit of tigers...but, if you want to come you can."

Haruhi smiled sincerely,

"I'll think about it. Thank you."

"No, Thank you."

(The Host Club...A Few Days Later)

"Ne, Haruhi...Where's Royal? She's been gone a few days now."

Hunny was tugging on the sleeve of her teal Tangzhuang style coat. Today's theme was China specifically, during the Qing Dynasty. They had made a red jacket for Royal and it laid on the arm of one of the couches. Haruhi brushed the question off like she had promised, "Not sure. If she's been gone this long she must have a good reason."

This is when Kyoya noticed a hint of hesitation in Haruhi's voice,

"You know where she is then, Haruhi?"

It was at that moment that the lights were shut off, a table appeared, Haruhi is shoved in the chair, and a bright light shown in her face. Haruhi was being interrogated, though she always wondered what it felt like.

(Meanwhile at St. Lobelia's)

"I really do not have time for this Benio. If you think that I am going to just go along with this, you need to have your head examined…not that you already needed it anyway….."

Royal stood in a long black robe with a gold Lobelia emblem on the right breast. Benio was standing nearby and about a yard away was the Lady Benio fanclub. Royal was sure that they were already drawing weapons to defend Benio. Benio lifted her hand to call the fanclub off, "Listen, Kira-chan…I can understand what you are thinking but this outfit was made especially for you. After all, you are the princess in this play and an outfit should be fit for a princess…"

Royal turned to the mirror and crossed her arms. She was sure that Benio picked this outfit for some reason she just was not sure…yet…It hit her like a brick, actually it was an actual brick from the Benio fan club enscribed with "No ONE defies Benio-sama!"

"Benio….I have one question….Why is the princess in a bikini almost the whole play?"

Benio came closer to Royal and attempted to lift the sides of the robe off her shoulders only to get a smack on the hand from Royal and Royal getting retaliation from the fan club by having another brick thrown at her breaking the mirror. Benio calmly stated, "Come now, you aren't like other girls. Of course you are in a different league than Haruhi-chan from Ouran since those things popped out of your chest….but! You need to help by providing the piece we need to become a smash hit with the female traitors…And that will help us win favor with the M league and gain more funding…Don't you want to please Miki-dono?"

Royal took a few seconds to remember the Lobelia jargon that almost every girl speaks on campus. Miki-dono was her grandmother's first name, the founder of Lobelia. The M league was the male dominated group school benefactors who give the school money and individual clubs money based on the attraction of public events (such as the Cultural Festival) and the quality of the students in any given year.

Things popped out of your chest….this one was obvious. There was a hierarchy determined by Benio (and thus the entire school) about how cute/beautiful a girl was based on the size of her chest. The bigger the chest apparently the more attractive to men (called female traitors by Benio) and therefore less valued than a girl with little to no chest who are more attractive to her and thus other women. The more like a model you were the better off you are. Just not a swimsuit model or something like that, just a common runway model body, just think of a walking clothes hanger.

"I am only doing this to please my grandmother. Now explain to me why, if the play is set in Russia, then why in hell am I in a bikini the whole time!"

One of Benio's minions climbed out of the wood work only to state,

"But it has fur on it! That makes it perfect for Russia!"

There was a lot of explaining to do before tomorrow….Royal was just happy that the torture was almost over….

(Back at Ouran….)

"Haru-chan…we know that you know where Royal-chan is…"

Hunny was making his best impression of a New York police officer by slamming his hands on the table only to snap his hands back in pain. With tears in his eyes, "You just have to tell us so we can find her…"

Hunny was promptly scooped up by Mori and taken for emergency cake implementation. Kyoya calmly sat on the seat across from Haruhi and placed his laptop on the table. He typed in something quickly and turned the screen towards Haruhi. It showed a ten minute timer ticking away in black serif font on the screen.

"You have ten minutes to tell us where Royal ran off to, or else…"

Haruhi had a sudden instinct to ask, "or else what?" but she decided that it was the bright light that made her think that. Kyoya continued, "you will never be able to pay off that debt of yours because once that timer reaches zero…your debt will be raised to the third exponent."

Haruhi quickly made a few calculations in her head as to how important not telling the host club where Royal was to her. If her original debt was $80,000, and she has made at this point, 23,432.88…then if the remaining 56,567.12 was raised to the third exponent…..that would be 1.8100568037588 times 10 to the 14th power….which makes this secret….

"She's at school. She made me promise not to tell you."

Not worth it. Even if Haruhi worked for the rest of her life, it would take the next ten generations of being insanely successful to pay it off. Kyoya was back on his laptop and typing furiously. Tamaki appeared from the darkness and was instantly confused by her statement.

"Why would my daughter be here without telling me? Mother! Tell me at once which building she is in so that we may punish her for ignoring us immediately."

A few silent moments later Kyoya's laptop made three error noises in a row and he slammed his fist on the counter. "Are you sure you don't want to amend that statement Haruhi? The GPS chip we had implanted last week is not indicating that she is anywhere on the Ouran campus…"

Haruhi decided to state the obvious. "If you have a GPS on her then why are you asking me?"

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders. "Mother, please answer the question." Kyoya was about to speak, however,

"It only works when it is within 100 feet of this device and not Kyo-chan's computer."

Hunny had apparently turned up with the packaging of the GPS chips. Haruhi stared at the packaging and noticed that it was a ten pack and it was empty. He handed the device to the Host King who immediately turned it on. A red light lit up and proceeded to beep loudly and as fast as it could. The beeping was so annoying that everyone piled on top of Tamaki just to make it stop. Mori, the only one besides Kyoya in the pile, got a hold of the tiny device and flipped the switch to turn it off. The twins decided to break the silence,

"We all have one implanted, right?"

(St. Lobelia….Royal POV)

I cannot believe that it took me three hours to talk down those Benio costume makers from the fur bikini…Good grief. This play has snow in it, I am talking real snow here. Why, because it is set in Russia. Russia does not equal bikini, simple.

"Kira-sempai! You need to reherse in about twenty minutes!"

"I'll be there." I called out.

In other news, someone decided that the play's plot would change to accommodate the fact that the Zuka Club made everything over the top. The plot was Princess Ore, a beautiful Russian princess (me), was forced to marry Senior Grande (played by the Vice President of the club, Chizuru), but is really in love with the handsome and gallant Sir Boku (Benio). There are many side characters but this is the general plot. There also is the slight detail of the fact that it is a musical.

This is generally bad. I cannot sing for my life or at least I don't think so. I remember being seven and working with a voice coach who told me my notes were like knives in her ears. I would like to say that I got better. Benio thinks so, she said it was as good as her acting (not that it counts for much). They have not used the boom box tactic as of yet….

"I'll be glad when this whole thing is over…." I said to myself as I shut the door the dressing room, "and when my neck stops itching."

(Now, at the Host Club Room)

The Host Club now, sitting on the couches and have ditched interrogating Haruhi for the time being, were sitting around the small device that was used to detect the GPS chips. It was the size of the common cell phone and jet black. They have found out that the device responds to a different frequency than the person that holds it.

"Well this is bad, we have one device and if we search together then it'll go off."

Haruhi decided it was a good time to mention where Royal was,

"She is not at Ouran. She's at her old school, Lobelia."

It was at the end of this sentence that Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins disappeared off into the utility closet. Mori silently stood up and slowly followed them. This left Kyoya and his laptop at the table with Haruhi. "Why is she there, Haruhi?"

"Cultural festival…Something about a favor to her grandmother and graduating on time."

Kyoya typed all of this information into the Ohtori Family Computer Search Network (OFCSN) and out popped the information about the cultural festival. At the same time all of the other Host Club members appeared in full army uniform standing at the ready with Tamaki in command.

"What is our mission, boys?"

Tamaki was marching back and forth in front of the other Host members swinging a small baton in his hands.

"To retrieve Royal from the enemy!"

The response from the peanut gallery was so immense that it stunned Tamaki and made him hit himself in the face with his baton. He cried about the fact that he just damaged his face and that it was only a small sacrifice for the war on Lobelia and to save his new daughter.

Haruhi understood why Royal did not want the Host Club to know anything about her absence.

(Meanwhile at Lobelia….Auditorium)

"Oh, Sir Boku….What would I do without you?"

That line was hard to say. _I hope you are happy, Grandma. This better make you so happy that I will never have to do this ever again…_. Benio was in her usual character of gallant prince. This was uncomfortable…

"You just need to remember my love whenever you sing or dance. Doing this the rest of your life will make it so you will never forget me."

Cue flashy over the top dance number….since this was rehearsal it was not nearly as flashy as it was going to be but was still pretty bad. I still had to remember all the dance moves though the horrific music and remember that it was essentially Benio's song but I had to interject though the off beats with my own lyrics. It was during this that I thought of Haruhi and what hell the Host Club was putting her through_. I just hope she can keep up the lie…Man, my neck really itches…._

* * *

**Yay! Finally. I've had this chapter in my head for awhile, sorry that it took so long to actually write. I want to thank all of you that have supported the story through the years (makes me sound like I am old... :( ). I hope that this story arc comes along to completion soon. So how is it? Will the HC ever find Royal at Lobelia? Will Royal's neck stop itching?**

**If you wish to find out, **

**Please Rate and Review :)**

**Love, Luna.**


End file.
